Lover
by veritacerum
Summary: Fic is not mine, found it on AFF and just posting it here.
1. Chapter 1

-Heuuu… Professeur Rogue, si vous voulez, je veux bien y aller… qu'on essaie… vous savez….

-Bien, Monsieur Potter, où est votre chambre ? demanda la terreur des cachots en se levant et en saisissant sa sacoche de cuir noir afin de se donner une contenance.

-Heuuu… Je pensais que nous pourrions utiliser celle de Regulus, Monsieur. Ron doit être dans ma chambre, avec les filles, sûrement.

-Je vous suis, Potter, allons-y.

Harry monta l'escalier, suivi de Severus Rogue. Le maître des potions ne vit pas le sourire léger sur les lèvres d'Harry Potter. Celui-ci songeait que son Professeur pour lequel il avait le béguin, il faut l'avouer, allait lui retirer ce maudit anneau qui le privait de tout soulagement, sans lui retirer le désir qu'il ressentait parfois, surtout en cours de potions, lorsque la voix magnifiquement suave du monstre des cachots le faisait vibrer. Savoir que son Professeur était gay lui aussi et n'avait pas émis d'objection à lui servir de cadeau d'anniversaire, le remplissait d'aise. Il allait se retrouver nu, avec les mains fines et agiles de la chauve-souris à un endroit intéressant de son corps, dans quelques instants. « Merlin… faites qu'il puisse m'enlever cette saleté ! »

Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Regulus. Les filles et Ron qui avaient entendu des pas dans l'escalier, sortirent de la chambre qu'occupait Harry habituellement au second étage et descendirent jusqu'au premier. Tonks, Molly et Hestia les suivaient de près.

-Où tu vas, Harry ? demanda Ron suspicieux.

-Le Professeur Rogue doit me donner certains soins médicomagiques, puisque Madame Pomfresh n'est pas là, Ron. Tu peux redescendre à la cuisine. Nous reviendrons lorsque ce sera fini.

-Ok, répondit placidement le rouquin qui venait sans nul doute de se prendre un savon par sa mère, étant donné son attitude.

Il toisa quand même le maître des cachots avec mépris, en passant, et Hermione fit un petit sourire à Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Severus Rogue dans la chambre, il referma ensuite l'ouverture derrière eux. Harry sortit alors sa baguette et lança un « collaporta » et un « assurdiato » informulés qui firent lever un sourcil amusé à la terreur en robe à boutons. Harry retira alors son tee-shirt pour la 3ème fois et le jeta sur un vieux fauteuil, il défit de nouveau le lacet de son jogging et balança ses vieilles tennis éculées dans la pièce. Severus posa sa sacoche sur l'ancien bureau de Regulus et sortit sa baguette magique de sa cape.

-Quand vous voudrez, Monsieur Potter.

-Harry, Monsieur. Vu que vous allez avoir les mains sur une certaine partie de mon anatomie, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de laisser tomber le « Monsieur Potter » actuellement. Vous ne croyez pas ?

-Si vous l'dites, soupira le bâtard graisseux, tandis qu'Harry s'installait sur le lit, le dos contre les oreillers et les jambes légèrement écartées.

Cette vue mit le feu aux reins de la terreur des Gryffondors et une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues. Harry vit également la lueur de désir dans ses yeux et un très léger rictus apparut sur les lèvres purpurines du Sauveur.

Severus s'assit sur le lit près d'Harry et lança quelques sortilèges et invocations en latin. Harry sentit une douce vague de magie le caresser et retint un soupir. L'homme se pencha et posa sa baguette sur l'anneau de cuir tressé. Il attendit deux ou trois secondes afin de se concentrer et lança un sort informulé. L'anneau disparut alors et Harry siffla en fourchelangue, en se cambrant sous l'effet du sort. Severus frissonna en entendant Harry siffler dans la langue des serpents.

- Vous avez réussi ? Du premier coup ? C'est génial ! Vous êtes génial ! Merci Professeur Rogue ! s'exclama le jeune Gryffondor en se redressant. Vous croyez que… je peux ? Ça va marcher maintenant ?

-Certainement, Monsieur Po… Harry. Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ? répondit Severus Rogue un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-Laissez-moi vous remercier, Professeur… continua l'Elu, en retirant ses lunettes et en les posant sur la table de nuit.

Severus regarda Harry quelques secondes sans paraître comprendre, mais lorsque le jeune homme fit glisser sa main sur la poitrine du ténébreux sorcier assis sur le lit de Regulus, le maître des potions s'humecta les lèvres d'une langue gourmande et poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction.

Harry s'accrocha au cou de Severus de ses deux bras et l'attira vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres fines sur celles du bâtard graisseux, qui n'avait finalement pas les cheveux gras, constata-t-il. Aussitôt, une bouche avide répondit au baiser, deux bras puissants enlacèrent le corps nu et fin de l'Elu et le plaquèrent contre une robe noire pleine de boutons. Les bouches s'ouvrirent et les langues se cherchèrent, découvrant et explorant leurs cavités humides. Harry s'agrippa aux épaules de Severus et le baiser devint plus lent, profond et tendre. Severus qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer sa chance, sortit discrètement sa baguette de sa poche et lança un « devestio » informulé sur ses vêtements qui chutèrent lourdement sur le vieux tapis vert qui recouvrait le plancher. Il se coucha aussitôt sur le jeune homme, sans lâcher sa bouche. Ses mains agiles parcoururent le corps d'Harry délicatement et il entendit avec un plaisir non dissimulé, le Gryffondor aux yeux d'émeraude gémir et onduler sous lui. Ces manifestations de plaisir le rendirent fou de désir et sa main descendit prestement pour saisir la virilité nouvellement libérée et bien rigide de son ancienne Némésis. Harry s'arque bouta de surprise et sa bouche lâcha celle du maître des cachots.

-Ça… ça marche ! Merlin, Professeur… c'est génial…

-Severus… appelle-moi Severus…

-Ssseverussss, siffla Harry, employant sans s'en rendre compte le Fourchelangue, ce qui fit frissonner le susnommé, d'excitation.

La terreur des cachots descendit son corps pâle vers le bas-ventre d'Harry et une bouche experte engloutit alors le membre dressé du jeune homme qui poussa un petit cri et donna un coup de rein involontaire pour approfondir la caresse.

-Severus… attends… balbutia Harry, le souffle court. Allonge-toi en sens inverse, un 69, tu aimerais ?

-Et comment ! rugit le plus âgé des deux en se relevant prestement, pour prendre la position demandée.

Aussitôt qu'il fût tête bêche avec Harry, il sentit une bouche gourmande le happer, ce qui n'était pas évident pour tous ses partenaires vu ses dimensions honorables. Severus poussa un gémissement de satisfaction et entreprit de rendre la pareille à son partenaire.

Au sous-sol, les femmes avaient repris leurs places. Tonks inquiète s'était jetée sur un Remus en larmes, pour le consoler et essayer de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu mettre son cher et tendre loup-garou dans cet état.

-Albus ? Interrogea Molly, inquiète. Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui se passe avec Harry ?

-Oui. Mais tout ceci devra rester entre nous et ne jamais quitter cette pièce. Vous m'entendez ? Il est primordial que vous soyez tous et toutes extrêmement discrets.

Bien sûr, tous promirent avec chaleur, et attendirent les révélations du Directeur de Poudlard.

- Il apparait qu'Harry est prostitué par son Oncle depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Commença-t-il.

Aussitôt les cris d'horreur reprirent, mais à majorité féminins, Ron étant le seul garçon à ne pas être resté dans la pièce. Albus leva la main pour les faire taire et poursuivit son récit.

-Un anneau pénien lui a été posé à douze ans, par un sorcier qui s'avère être un Mangemort pédophile actuellement à Azkaban depuis deux ans.

-C'est quoi, ça, un anneau… comme vous dites, là ? fit Ron, les sourcils levés en signe d'incompréhension.

-Un anneau de cuir qui enserre la base du pénis ainsi que les testicules, Monsieur Weasley. C'est normalement utilisé par les Moldus et les Sorciers pour retarder l'éjaculation. Or, il apparait que cet anneau a été traité par la Magie Noire, afin d'empêcher Harry d'avoir une érection et aussi de ressentir le moindre plaisir.

-QUELLE HORREUR ! s'écria Molly épouvantée.

Les visages défaits de Ron et d'Hermione en disaient long, et Ginny était au bord de la nausée. Hestia Jones était visiblement choquée et baissait les yeux, en triturant nerveusement un mouchoir blanc. Tonks qui était habituée à en voir de toutes les couleurs en tant qu'Auror, fulminait de rage et passait en revue dans sa tête, les sorts les plus cruels qu'elle connaissait afin de punir l'odieux Moldu responsable de ce crime. Remus sanglotait toujours, le visage dans ses bras croisés sur la table.

-Ce soir, Harry a été fouetté par un client, ce qui explique son état. Il nous a avoué aussi n'avoir eu à manger dans son enfance que lorsqu'il ramenait de l'argent, donc qu'il avait eu un ou des clients. Il semblerait aussi que son Oncle l'ait utilisé pour des photos et des films pornographiques, tout ceci, afin de se payer une villa à Marbella. Kingsley et Alastor, bien évidemment, vont s'occuper de cette affaire avec le Bureau de Protection de l'Enfance Magique, au Ministère de la Magie, car les crimes ont été commis sur un sorcier mineur. Nous avons également pris conscience qu'Harry aurait pu être livré à Voldemort depuis des années, par l'intermédiaire de ce Mangemort pédophile. Mais Severus pense qu'il n'a songé qu'à son plaisir personnel avant celui de son maître. En bref, nous l'avons échappé belle et Harry aussi.

-Professeur, demanda une Hermione plus que rougissante. Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'Harry a mentionné qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'orgasme ? A cause de l'anneau ? Et que c'est pour ça aussi que le Maléfice dont vous avez parlé, ne pouvait pas être utilisé ?

-Ce n'est pas exactement un Maléfice, Miss Granger, plutôt un rituel, mais oui, c'est exact. C'est pour ça qu'Harry a fait cette révélation.

-Je comprends pourquoi ça le dérangeait pas de coucher avec Rogue ! fit Ron écœuré. Il a du en voir de drôles au cours de sa vie. Comment il peut encore être gay, avec tout ça ?

-Je pense qu'il l'aurait été de toute façon, Monsieur Weasley, répondit le vieil homme. L'orientation sexuelle des sorciers est déterminée par la Magie à la naissance.

-Pourquoi il n'a pas voulu le dire devant nous ? osa Ginny. Je veux dire… vous nous racontez tout maintenant, alors je ne comprends pas vraiment.

-Harry nous a montré son anneau, Miss Weasley, et vous pouvez bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de baisser son pantalon devant des dames et des demoiselles. Alastor a détecté aussitôt de la Magie Noire sur cet anneau, grâce à son œil magique et le Professeur Rogue tente actuellement de trouver un moyen pour le lui retirer.

-Pourquoi lui ? aboya rageusement Ron. Je veux dire… Kingsley, Remus ou Fol Œil auraient pu, nan ? Ou même vous ?

-Malheureusement, Monsieur Weasley, il s'agit ici de pure Magie Noire, qui n'est apparemment connue que des Mangemorts et le Professeur Rogue est un expert dans ce domaine.

Le vieil homme se resservit une tasse de thé. On entendit plus que le bruit de sa petite cuillère heurtant les bords de sa tasse.

-Et si Rogue n'y arrive pas ? insista Ron.

-Le Professeur Rogue ! pesta Molly. Respecte ton professeur, Ron !

-Il cherchera je pense, le moyen, dans l'un des nombreux ouvrages qu'il possède sur ce sujet, soupira Albus, en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Alastor Maugrey se souvint alors que ça faisait un bon moment qu'Harry et Severus avaient quitté la pièce. Grâce à son œil magique qui voyait à travers les murs et les plafonds, il pouvait les repérer et voir où ils en étaient. Il leva donc son œil vers le plafond, et chercha pendant un moment dans quelle pièce ils étaient. Lorsqu'il vit ce qu'ils faisaient dans la chambre de Regulus, il poussa un grognement de surprise et rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux grisonnants.

-Alastor ? demanda Albus, intrigué. Tu as vu quelque chose ? Où en sont Harry et Severus ?

-Je dirais que Severus est très fortement penché sur la question. Répondit l'ancien Auror en reniflant bruyamment et en cherchant à éviter le regard d'Albus qui fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Albus regarda son vieil ami prendre sa flasque de Whisky Pur Feu dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier, et en prendre une longue lampée sans que son œil magique ne quitte le plafond.

-Ça marche ? s'inquiéta Arthur Weasley, il a réussi à lui retirer ?

-On le dirait… répondit vaguement Alastor Maugrey en revissant le bouchon de sa flasque.

-Ils vont redescendre, non ? fit Ginny, impatiente.

-Je n'pense pas, pas tout de suite, répondit Fol Œil, avec un regard plein de sous-entendus en direction d'Albus.

-Ben pourquoi ? insista Ron. Si ce truc est enlevé !

-Check up, Ron. Severus examine Harry.

Ron hocha la tête et prit une part de tarte au citron, rassuré. Remus poussa un soupir et se moucha bruyamment, soulagé.

-Harry, arrête… demanda Severus, pantelant. Tu veux pas passer à autre chose ?

-Tu me veux ? proposa l'Elu en se rallongeant sur le dos. Tu as une position préférée ? A quatre pattes peut-être ?

-Une autre fois, Harry. Je croyais que tu voulais savoir si tu étais en bon état de marche, après l'anneau. Tu peux me dominer, si tu veux, en tout cas pour cette fois-ci, parce que pour le rituel, ça devra être le contraire.

-C'est vrai ? Je peux ? s'exclama Harry émerveillé. Mais je te préviens, t'as intérêt à connaitre un sortilège de lubrification parce que moi j'en connais pas, et j'ai pas ce qu'il faut ici.

-J'en connais un, bien sûr, s'amusa le maitre des cachots en s'allongeant près d'Harry. J'ai envie de te regarder faire, si ça te dérange pas, je trouve ça excitant.

-Merlin, gémit le Gryffondor en se levant brusquement pour se positionner entre les cuisses de Severus, j'espère que je vais être à la hauteur, j'ai encore jamais occupé cette place, moi.

-Je sais… c'est pour ça que je te le propose. Je sais que la théorie ne te posera aucun problème, il te manque juste la pratique. Constata la terreur des cachots, en saisissant sa baguette pour se lancer le fameux sort.

-Tu préfères quoi ? Dominer ?

-Pas vraiment de préférence, j'aime bien les deux.

-J'ai toujours été soumis, donc je te donnerai mon avis après. Proposa Harry, un sourire machiavélique au coin des lèvres.

Il regarda Severus qui fermait les yeux et s'alanguissait au milieu des oreillers, la main gauche d'Harry autour de l'impressionnante érection de son professeur, la droite commençant son chemin vers l'intimité magiquement lubrifiée de la chauve-souris des cachots.

-Il redescend quand, Harry, pesta Ron. Ça commence à faire long ! Faut pas trois heures pour examiner une paire de couilles !

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! ENCORE UN SEUL MOT DE CE GENRE ET JE TE « RECURVITE » LA BOUCHE ! hurla Molly, rouge de honte.

-Mééééé ! C'est vrai quoi, M'man, c'est long ! Fol Œil a dit qu'il avait tiré l'anneau, alors pourquoi c'est si long, ils font quoi ?

Maugrey jeta un coup d'œil vers le plafond, tandis que tout le monde sirotait sa tasse de thé. Hermione et le Directeur discutaient avec Arthur et Kingsley, des tenants et aboutissements du fameux rituel sensé augmenter la puissance de la magie d'Harry. Le sifflement qu'Alastor laissa échapper par mégarde attira l'attention des autres membres de l'Ordre sur lui.

-Alastor ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? insista Albus Dumbledore, qui savait très bien qu'il se passait des choses inhabituelles là haut et que son vieil ami ne lui disait pas tout.

-Hemmm… Comme qui dirait… Harry a pris les choses en main pour voir s'il était en état, après l'anneau… quoi…

-Putain ! Me dis pas qu'Harry est en train de se branler devant le bâtard des cachots, quand même ?

Une claque bien envoyée par Molly donna au rouquin des Gryffondors matière à réfléchir avant de causer. Tandis que Ron se frottait la joue sous les rires gras de sa sœur et de ses frères jumeaux, Fol Œil songeait à donner une explication, ou du moins à tenter de limiter les dégâts. Remus Lupin, interpelé par la réflexion de Ron, sauta sur l'occasion.

-Que fait Severus ? gronda-t-il, les yeux injectés de sang. S'il fait quoi que ce soit à Harry, je le tue !

-Severus ne fait rien du tout ! Il attend qu'Harry ait fini de s'amuser. Ça te va, Remus ?

-Oui, fit le loup-garou, plus ou moins calmé en se rasseyant correctement sur sa chaise et en attendant la tasse de thé que Tonks lui servait à présent.

-Merde ! Je m'en doutais, insista Ron, malgré le regard désapprobateur des jumeaux. Il a du culot ! Devant quelqu'un et Rogue en plus !

-Ronald, soupira Hermione, comme si elle parlait à un attardé mental. Ne me dis pas que tu es surpris ? Harry a fait des photos et des films pornos, tu crois que ça le gêne de faire ça devant le Professeur qui en plus est gay ? Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'Harry avait le béguin pour le Professeur Rogue ? Pourquoi tu crois qu'il devient un crétin indécrottable dès qu'il entre dans la classe de potions ? Il ne sait même plus comment il s'appelle dès que le Professeur Rogue approche, alors les potions après… c'est même plus la peine d'y songer ! Et en plus, il n'a pas hésité une seconde pour qu'il soit son partenaire pour le rituel.

-Ah bon ? T'es sûre de tout ça ? Et ça change quoi ici, Mione ?

-Faut tout lui dire… Harry n'a jamais pu pratiquer ce sport que vous les garçons affectionnez particulièrement. L'anneau le lui interdisait. Alors tu m'étonnes qu'il ait envie d'essayer, il a dû se réveiller dès que l'anneau a été retiré, surtout que c'est le Professeur Rogue qui le lui a enlevé. Enfin… c'est ce que je pense. Ça vaut ce que ça vaut.

-Bon, mes enfants, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais il est cinq heures du mat' et je suis crevé, c'est que je suis plus tout jeune moi. Déclara Fol Œil. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais rentrer à la maison dormir un peu. En plus, j'ai pas ramassé mon chat cette nuit, du coup...

Tonks allait protester qu'Alastor n'avait pas de chat, mais le regard perçant que son œil normal lui lança, calma aussitôt les ardeurs de la jeune Auror.

-Tu as raison, Alastor, je vais te raccompagner, et d'ailleurs nous allons tous aller nous coucher, fit le Directeur de Poudlard, en posant la main sur l'épaule du vieil Auror qui venait de se lever et saisissait sa canne.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, Albus posa la fameuse question que Fol Œil attendait de son vieil ami.

-Alastor, que se passe-t-il là haut, entre Harry et Severus ? Tu as été bien vague, et le jeune Ronald en a tiré certaines conclusions.

-Il est en dessous de la vérité, Albus. Mais si tu veux que le rituel fonctionne, je te conseille de laisser couler et de ne rien dire à personne. Severus a mis une dizaine de secondes à retirer l'anneau, ensuite Harry a décidé de lui prouver sa reconnaissance, à sa façon.

-Ah. Je vois. Qui a commencé ?

-Harry. Et faut que je te dise, pour le rituel, va falloir que tu les coaches parce que là haut, c'est Harry qui domine, il est en train de baiser Severus proprement ! J'avoue que je ne voyais pas ce Mangemort cynique et glacial se tortiller comme une jouvencelle sous les coups de boutoir d'un Harry Potter de dix-sept ans !

-En effet, c'est inattendu de la part de Severus, mais Harry a été soumis toute sa vie et je pense que ça explique tout. Il essaie comme tu l'as si bien dit. Je suis juste surpris que Severus se soit laissé faire et ait accepté les avances d'Harry.

-Si Harry en pince pour Rogue, selon Miss Granger, qui te dit que Rogue n'en pince pas lui aussi pour Harry. Je trouve cette façon qu'il a de le détester un peu trop forcée, si tu veux mon avis. Tu savais que James était homophobe ? Sirius aussi… Ils doivent se retourner dans leur dernière demeure, en ce moment.

-Au moins, nous savons qu'Harry et Severus ne feront pas de difficulté pour pratiquer le rituel. Je glisserai un mot ou deux à Severus, je lui rappellerai qu'il doit dominer impérativement Harry cette fois-là. C'est lui qui clôturera d'ailleurs le rituel ouvert par Harry.

-Tu as prévu de faire ça ici ?

-Non. A Poudlard, Alastor. Je crains que les forces magiques révélées ne soient perçues si nous restons ici. En outre il faut des témoins et je doute qu'Harry et surtout Severus tolèrent quiconque dans la pièce !

-Comment, alors ?

-La salle sur demande fournira le nécessaire. Bonne nuit Alastor. Je te tiens au courant.

-A demain, Albus… enfin, à plus tard dans la journée !

-Heuuu… Professeur Rogue, si vous voulez, je veux bien y aller… qu'on essaie… vous savez….

-Bien, Monsieur Potter, où est votre chambre ? demanda la terreur des cachots en se levant et en saisissant sa sacoche de cuir noir afin de se donner une contenance.

-Heuuu… Je pensais que nous pourrions utiliser celle de Regulus, Monsieur. Ron doit être dans ma chambre, avec les filles, sûrement.

-Je vous suis, Potter, allons-y.

Harry monta l'escalier, suivi de Severus Rogue. Le maître des potions ne vit pas le sourire léger sur les lèvres d'Harry Potter. Celui-ci songeait que son Professeur pour lequel il avait le béguin, il faut l'avouer, allait lui retirer ce maudit anneau qui le privait de tout soulagement, sans lui retirer le désir qu'il ressentait parfois, surtout en cours de potions, lorsque la voix magnifiquement suave du monstre des cachots le faisait vibrer. Savoir que son Professeur était gay lui aussi et n'avait pas émis d'objection à lui servir de cadeau d'anniversaire, le remplissait d'aise. Il allait se retrouver nu, avec les mains fines et agiles de la chauve-souris à un endroit intéressant de son corps, dans quelques instants. « Merlin… faites qu'il puisse m'enlever cette saleté ! »

Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Regulus. Les filles et Ron qui avaient entendu des pas dans l'escalier, sortirent de la chambre qu'occupait Harry habituellement au second étage et descendirent jusqu'au premier. Tonks, Molly et Hestia les suivaient de près.

-Où tu vas, Harry ? demanda Ron suspicieux.

-Le Professeur Rogue doit me donner certains soins médicomagiques, puisque Madame Pomfresh n'est pas là, Ron. Tu peux redescendre à la cuisine. Nous reviendrons lorsque ce sera fini.

-Ok, répondit placidement le rouquin qui venait sans nul doute de se prendre un savon par sa mère, étant donné son attitude.

Il toisa quand même le maître des cachots avec mépris, en passant, et Hermione fit un petit sourire à Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Severus Rogue dans la chambre, il referma ensuite l'ouverture derrière eux. Harry sortit alors sa baguette et lança un « collaporta » et un « assurdiato » informulés qui firent lever un sourcil amusé à la terreur en robe à boutons. Harry retira alors son tee-shirt pour la 3ème fois et le jeta sur un vieux fauteuil, il défit de nouveau le lacet de son jogging et balança ses vieilles tennis éculées dans la pièce. Severus posa sa sacoche sur l'ancien bureau de Regulus et sortit sa baguette magique de sa cape.

-Quand vous voudrez, Monsieur Potter.

-Harry, Monsieur. Vu que vous allez avoir les mains sur une certaine partie de mon anatomie, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de laisser tomber le « Monsieur Potter » actuellement. Vous ne croyez pas ?

-Si vous l'dites, soupira le bâtard graisseux, tandis qu'Harry s'installait sur le lit, le dos contre les oreillers et les jambes légèrement écartées.

Cette vue mit le feu aux reins de la terreur des Gryffondors et une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues. Harry vit également la lueur de désir dans ses yeux et un très léger rictus apparut sur les lèvres purpurines du Sauveur.

Severus s'assit sur le lit près d'Harry et lança quelques sortilèges et invocations en latin. Harry sentit une douce vague de magie le caresser et retint un soupir. L'homme se pencha et posa sa baguette sur l'anneau de cuir tressé. Il attendit deux ou trois secondes afin de se concentrer et lança un sort informulé. L'anneau disparut alors et Harry siffla en fourchelangue, en se cambrant sous l'effet du sort. Severus frissonna en entendant Harry siffler dans la langue des serpents.

- Vous avez réussi ? Du premier coup ? C'est génial ! Vous êtes génial ! Merci Professeur Rogue ! s'exclama le jeune Gryffondor en se redressant. Vous croyez que… je peux ? Ça va marcher maintenant ?

-Certainement, Monsieur Po… Harry. Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ? répondit Severus Rogue un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-Laissez-moi vous remercier, Professeur… continua l'Elu, en retirant ses lunettes et en les posant sur la table de nuit.

Severus regarda Harry quelques secondes sans paraître comprendre, mais lorsque le jeune homme fit glisser sa main sur la poitrine du ténébreux sorcier assis sur le lit de Regulus, le maître des potions s'humecta les lèvres d'une langue gourmande et poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction.

Harry s'accrocha au cou de Severus de ses deux bras et l'attira vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres fines sur celles du bâtard graisseux, qui n'avait finalement pas les cheveux gras, constata-t-il. Aussitôt, une bouche avide répondit au baiser, deux bras puissants enlacèrent le corps nu et fin de l'Elu et le plaquèrent contre une robe noire pleine de boutons. Les bouches s'ouvrirent et les langues se cherchèrent, découvrant et explorant leurs cavités humides. Harry s'agrippa aux épaules de Severus et le baiser devint plus lent, profond et tendre. Severus qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer sa chance, sortit discrètement sa baguette de sa poche et lança un « devestio » informulé sur ses vêtements qui chutèrent lourdement sur le vieux tapis vert qui recouvrait le plancher. Il se coucha aussitôt sur le jeune homme, sans lâcher sa bouche. Ses mains agiles parcoururent le corps d'Harry délicatement et il entendit avec un plaisir non dissimulé, le Gryffondor aux yeux d'émeraude gémir et onduler sous lui. Ces manifestations de plaisir le rendirent fou de désir et sa main descendit prestement pour saisir la virilité nouvellement libérée et bien rigide de son ancienne Némésis. Harry s'arque bouta de surprise et sa bouche lâcha celle du maître des cachots.

-Ça… ça marche ! Merlin, Professeur… c'est génial…

-Severus… appelle-moi Severus…

-Ssseverussss, siffla Harry, employant sans s'en rendre compte le Fourchelangue, ce qui fit frissonner le susnommé, d'excitation.

La terreur des cachots descendit son corps pâle vers le bas-ventre d'Harry et une bouche experte engloutit alors le membre dressé du jeune homme qui poussa un petit cri et donna un coup de rein involontaire pour approfondir la caresse.

-Severus… attends… balbutia Harry, le souffle court. Allonge-toi en sens inverse, un 69, tu aimerais ?

-Et comment ! rugit le plus âgé des deux en se relevant prestement, pour prendre la position demandée.

Aussitôt qu'il fût tête bêche avec Harry, il sentit une bouche gourmande le happer, ce qui n'était pas évident pour tous ses partenaires vu ses dimensions honorables. Severus poussa un gémissement de satisfaction et entreprit de rendre la pareille à son partenaire.

Au sous-sol, les femmes avaient repris leurs places. Tonks inquiète s'était jetée sur un Remus en larmes, pour le consoler et essayer de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu mettre son cher et tendre loup-garou dans cet état.

-Albus ? Interrogea Molly, inquiète. Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui se passe avec Harry ?

-Oui. Mais tout ceci devra rester entre nous et ne jamais quitter cette pièce. Vous m'entendez ? Il est primordial que vous soyez tous et toutes extrêmement discrets.

Bien sûr, tous promirent avec chaleur, et attendirent les révélations du Directeur de Poudlard.

- Il apparait qu'Harry est prostitué par son Oncle depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Commença-t-il.

Aussitôt les cris d'horreur reprirent, mais à majorité féminins, Ron étant le seul garçon à ne pas être resté dans la pièce. Albus leva la main pour les faire taire et poursuivit son récit.

-Un anneau pénien lui a été posé à douze ans, par un sorcier qui s'avère être un Mangemort pédophile actuellement à Azkaban depuis deux ans.

-C'est quoi, ça, un anneau… comme vous dites, là ? fit Ron, les sourcils levés en signe d'incompréhension.

-Un anneau de cuir qui enserre la base du pénis ainsi que les testicules, Monsieur Weasley. C'est normalement utilisé par les Moldus et les Sorciers pour retarder l'éjaculation. Or, il apparait que cet anneau a été traité par la Magie Noire, afin d'empêcher Harry d'avoir une érection et aussi de ressentir le moindre plaisir.

-QUELLE HORREUR ! s'écria Molly épouvantée.

Les visages défaits de Ron et d'Hermione en disaient long, et Ginny était au bord de la nausée. Hestia Jones était visiblement choquée et baissait les yeux, en triturant nerveusement un mouchoir blanc. Tonks qui était habituée à en voir de toutes les couleurs en tant qu'Auror, fulminait de rage et passait en revue dans sa tête, les sorts les plus cruels qu'elle connaissait afin de punir l'odieux Moldu responsable de ce crime. Remus sanglotait toujours, le visage dans ses bras croisés sur la table.

-Ce soir, Harry a été fouetté par un client, ce qui explique son état. Il nous a avoué aussi n'avoir eu à manger dans son enfance que lorsqu'il ramenait de l'argent, donc qu'il avait eu un ou des clients. Il semblerait aussi que son Oncle l'ait utilisé pour des photos et des films pornographiques, tout ceci, afin de se payer une villa à Marbella. Kingsley et Alastor, bien évidemment, vont s'occuper de cette affaire avec le Bureau de Protection de l'Enfance Magique, au Ministère de la Magie, car les crimes ont été commis sur un sorcier mineur. Nous avons également pris conscience qu'Harry aurait pu être livré à Voldemort depuis des années, par l'intermédiaire de ce Mangemort pédophile. Mais Severus pense qu'il n'a songé qu'à son plaisir personnel avant celui de son maître. En bref, nous l'avons échappé belle et Harry aussi.

-Professeur, demanda une Hermione plus que rougissante. Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'Harry a mentionné qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'orgasme ? A cause de l'anneau ? Et que c'est pour ça aussi que le Maléfice dont vous avez parlé, ne pouvait pas être utilisé ?

-Ce n'est pas exactement un Maléfice, Miss Granger, plutôt un rituel, mais oui, c'est exact. C'est pour ça qu'Harry a fait cette révélation.

-Je comprends pourquoi ça le dérangeait pas de coucher avec Rogue ! fit Ron écœuré. Il a du en voir de drôles au cours de sa vie. Comment il peut encore être gay, avec tout ça ?

-Je pense qu'il l'aurait été de toute façon, Monsieur Weasley, répondit le vieil homme. L'orientation sexuelle des sorciers est déterminée par la Magie à la naissance.

-Pourquoi il n'a pas voulu le dire devant nous ? osa Ginny. Je veux dire… vous nous racontez tout maintenant, alors je ne comprends pas vraiment.

-Harry nous a montré son anneau, Miss Weasley, et vous pouvez bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de baisser son pantalon devant des dames et des demoiselles. Alastor a détecté aussitôt de la Magie Noire sur cet anneau, grâce à son œil magique et le Professeur Rogue tente actuellement de trouver un moyen pour le lui retirer.

-Pourquoi lui ? aboya rageusement Ron. Je veux dire… Kingsley, Remus ou Fol Œil auraient pu, nan ? Ou même vous ?

-Malheureusement, Monsieur Weasley, il s'agit ici de pure Magie Noire, qui n'est apparemment connue que des Mangemorts et le Professeur Rogue est un expert dans ce domaine.

Le vieil homme se resservit une tasse de thé. On entendit plus que le bruit de sa petite cuillère heurtant les bords de sa tasse.

-Et si Rogue n'y arrive pas ? insista Ron.

-Le Professeur Rogue ! pesta Molly. Respecte ton professeur, Ron !

-Il cherchera je pense, le moyen, dans l'un des nombreux ouvrages qu'il possède sur ce sujet, soupira Albus, en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

-La vérité. Pas le choix. Quand le bébé sera là, on pourra difficilement la cacher. En fait, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de la cacher, je n'en ai pas honte.

-Au moins, toi tu pourras… moi, je n'aurai pas le droit de dire qu'elle est à moi, soupira Harry.

-A la fin de l'année scolaire, on le dira, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Quand Ginny va se rendre compte que tu vas avoir un bébé… elle va se déchainer encore, c'est à craindre. Et Malefoy… et son équipe…

Harry secoua la tête et passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Ils vont croire que c'est la face de serpent qui t'a fait le bébé avant de clamser.

-Possible, fit Severus avec un petit sourire narquois. Ça ne serait pas plus mal qu'ils le pensent, ils n'oseront pas faire d'histoire.

-Hééé ! Pas idiot, ce que tu dis !

Harry se leva et s'approcha du chaudron bouillonnant. Le nez plissé, il regarda la mixture grise dégoûtante qui mijotait.

-Elle est bientôt prête ?

-Je n'ai plus qu'à rajouter un peu d'aconit et c'est fini. Ensuite il faut la laisser reposer jusqu'à demain matin.

-Parfait ! On va pouvoir aller se coucher ? Ou bien tu veux lire un peu ou faire une partie d'échecs ?

-Tu veux encore une raclée, Harry ? demanda Severus Rogue un sourcil sarcastiquement levé.

-Ne te moque pas de mes maigres talents de joueur d'échecs, je te prie ! répondit le Gryffondor, faussement offusqué.

-Je croyais que tu jouais depuis des années contre Weasley, on ne dirait pas…

-Ça va… n'en rajoute pas… je sais bien que je suis nul ! marmonna Harry, boudeur.

Severus, un rictus aux lèvres, éteignit le feu sous son chaudron et commença à nettoyer son plan de travail.

-J'vais m'coucher, chuis fatigué, déclara le Sauveur en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Je viens te rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

Harry referma la porte un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il traversa le bureau en sifflotant et en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

La première semaine de cours s'avéra très éprouvante. Les professeurs avaient tous décidés de leur mener la vie dure en prévision des ASPIC. La somme de devoirs à faire était colossale et Ron et Harry se lamentaient le vendredi soir, dans l'appartement des Préfets.

-On n'y arrivera jamais, gémit Ron. Par Merlin, ils sont fous ! Cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur la métamorphose de pantoufles en lapins vivants, trente-cinq centimètre sur les propriétés du sang de salamandre dans les potions, cinquante autres sur les trois dernières guerres de Gobelins, comme si y avait jamais eu que ça dans l'Histoire de la Magie ! Une carte des lunes de Saturne, un devoir sur les veracrasses pour Hagrid, histoire de réviser qu'il dit ! Il ne manquerait plus que Remus s'y mette et je démissionne !

-Ouais, t'as raison, soupira Harry qui mâchouillait sa plume.

-Cessez de vous plaindre, râla Hermione. C'est l'année des ASPIC, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner une liste d'ouvrage à lire, ça vous aidera bien, et aussi un plan de travail.

-Merci de ta sollicitude, Hermione, grimaça Ron.

Ils travaillèrent en silence quelques instants, et Ron reprit ses lamentations.

-J'aurais jamais du prendre potions. Bordel ! Pourquoi j'ai pris ces putains de potions ?

-Langage, Ronald, le reprit Hermione. Tu veux être Auror, non ? Bon, ben alors t'as pas le choix, tu dois avoir ton ASPIC de potions.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu as pris potions, hein ?

-Pour ma culture personnelle…

-QUOI ? Tu n'es même pas obligée et tu as pris potions ? Tu sais que tu es bizarre, Mione ? Sans dec' t'es une fille bizarre, n'empêche…

-Ça suffit, Ron ! Travaille ! Harry ne se plaint pas toutes les dix secondes comme toi !

-Tu parles ! Il couche avec le prof !

-Héééé ! De quoi je me mêle ! râla Harry en levant le nez de son parchemin. Ça n'a rien à voir, d'abord ! C'est pas ça qui va me donner de meilleurs notes !

-C'est à voir ! insista Ron. Déjà, il te ne gueule plus dessus toutes les cinq minutes.

- J'ai presque pas raté mes potions cette semaine et Neville n'a pas encore fait sauter de chaudron, c'est pour ça ! répliqua Harry.

-Ouais, c'est étonnant.

-Non, pas vraiment, les Serpentards n'ont rien balancé dans les chaudrons des Gryffondors, c'est tout.

-Comment que t'expliques ça, Mione ?

-Ils sont peut-être encore sous le choc de la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui, Ron. On peut tout supposer.

-Ça va pas durer… Dans un mois ou deux, ils seront déchaînés pour savoir qui est le second père du bébé de Severus, soupira Harry, et là…

-Harry… Tu as eu des nouvelles de la plainte que Kingsley et Tonks ont déposée au Service de Protection de l'Enfance Magique, pour toi ?

-Nan, Mione. Rien encore. Si c'est comme chez les Moldus, ça va être long. Y a que pour les conneries, comme m'arrêter pour un « repulso » que là on est jugé en moins de 24h !

-Ça ne devrait pas tarder, les Aurors doivent enquêter sûrement.

-Tu parles, je vois mal ce gros lard de Vernon avouer quoi que ce soit, sans Véritasérum, faut pas rêver. A moins que Fol Œil n'arrive à faire avouer Melvin.

-Melvin ? fit Ron, intrigué. C'est qui çui là ?

-Un Mangemort pédophile dont j'ai eu la clientèle. Il croupit à Azkaban depuis deux ans.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent en silence. Harry tendit son parchemin à Hermione.

-Regarde si j'ai rien oublié, Mione…

La jeune brune parcourut le parchemin en diagonale en entortillant distraitement une de ses boucles autour de son index.

-HARRYYYY ! Tu as oublié l'utilisation du sang de salamandre dans la Solution de Force ! Mais à quoi penses-tu ? Tu écoutes le Professeur Rogue en classe, parfois ?

-Nan… avoua Harry en reprenant sa feuille. Je ne l'écoute que dans notre lit, c'est vachement plus intéressant.

Ron se boucha les oreilles, qu'il avait écarlates, signe d'une grande agitation chez lui.

-MAIS FAITES-LE TAIRE ! PAR MERLIN ! JE VAIS EN FAIRE DES CAUCHEMARS !

-Bouh ! Pauvre Ronnichou, je ne t'ai pourtant pas entendu te plaindre d'avoir été aux premières loges pour le rituel, ricana Harry, un sourire en coin.

-Ça c'est un coup bas, mec, t'es dégueu, là !

-La ferme, Ron ! Montre-moi donc ton parchemin, ordonna Hermione en reposant son livre. Je parie que t'as oublié plein de trucs aussi !

Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient de s'installer à la table des Gryffondors pour le petit déjeuner. Lavande et Parvati les regardèrent s'asseoir et se servir.

-Depuis que tu es Préfet, on ne te voit même plus à la salle commune, objecta Parvati. Comment ça se fait ? Tu pourrais venir le soir, non ?

-T'as vu la somme de devoirs qu'on a ? soupira l'Elu. J'ai l'impression de ne plus faire que ça, par Merlin ! Ça plus les rondes de Préfet, bientôt y aura les réunions avec Dumbledore et le Quidditch ! Au secours !

-Ben si tu bosses comme ça, tu vas avoir de sacrés bonnes notes, fit Lavande.

-Si seulement c'était vrai ! J'ai même pas eu le temps d'aller voir Remus chez lui !

-Le Professeur Lupin ? Pourquoi tu veux aller le voir ? demanda Dean, intrigué.

-C'est mon second parrain. Il va croire que je l'abandonne !

Avec une petite pointe de culpabilité, Harry s'avoua au fond de lui-même qu'il avait quand même un peu négligé Remus, pour la compagnie de Severus au fin fond de ses cachots. Il ne pouvait pas avouer au loup-garou ni à ses condisciples qu'il préférait les soirées de sexe débridé avec le bâtard graisseux des cachots. Déjà, il y avait peu de chance pour que les Gryffondors le croient, quant à Remus, il devait bien s'en douter tout seul.

-Vous faites quoi ce week-end, les mecs ? trancha Ron, la bouche pleine, comme d'habitude.

-Se la couler ! répondit Seamus avec un grand sourire.

-Je pense que je vais aller à la bibliothèque, je crois que Madame Pince a reçu de nouveaux grimoires de sortilèges, j'aimerais assez voir ça ! fit Hermione, d'un ton badin en se tartinant un toast de marmelade d'orange.

-RON ! Passe-moi les céréales ! Tu vas encore tout bouffer ! Moi, je sais pas trop… un bon bain dans la salle de bain des Préfets, une bonne sieste… un petit vol au dessus du stade de Quidditch, ça c'est la vie ! rêvassa Harry, son verre de jus de citrouille à la main.

-Tu te fais pas chier… ricana Ron en lui passant le paquet de Rice Krispies. Tu vas prendre un bain avec Mimi Geignarde ?

-… Ou avec une chauve-souris géante ? persifla Ginny qui venait de se lever pour quitter la Grande Salle.

Le visage d'Harry se rembrunit et sa mâchoire se serra. Ron poussa un soupir en secouant la tête de désapprobation. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil discret vers la table des professeurs et vit que Rogue regardait Harry comme il le faisait souvent.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a Ginny ? s'inquiéta Parvati en la regardant quitter la salle. Elle est odieuse depuis la rentrée. Il s'est passé un truc pendant les vacances ?

-J'ai refusé de sortir avec elle, Parv', c'est tout, révéla Harry en soupirant de lassitude. Depuis elle n'arrête pas de me chercher des noises. Sa mère, ses frères, même Dumbledore et McGo lui ont dit de se calmer, y a rien à faire !

-Elle est gonflée, pesta Lavande. Elle sort avec Justin Finch-Fletchley depuis le soir de notre arrivée. Avec Parv' on l'a vue près du couloir des Poufsouffles après le festin. T'as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est ça qui l'intéresse, c'est tout.

-Hééé, tu parles de ma frangine, Lav', je te rappelle !

-Pas de ma faute si ta sœur est une trainée, Ron, elle est sortie avec tous les mecs de 7ème année déjà sauf les Serpentards, elle va devoir taper dans son année et en dessous maintenant.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! menaça Ron, outré, sa cuillère brandie devant lui comme une baguette magique.

-Nan, c'est la vérité, insista Lav'.

-Pas tout à fait, annonça Colin Crivey qui écoutait tranquillement. Elle est sortie avec Zabini l'an dernier, j'ai même fait des photos en douce.

-Je vais la tuer ! gronda Ron. Je vais envoyer un hibou aux parents, z'allez voir ça !

-Laisse tomber, Ron, soupira Harry, tant qu'elle ne m'emmerde pas…

Ron n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, ni Hermione de leur dire de passer à autre chose. Minerva McGonagall s'approchait de leur table, la mine sévère et le chapeau de sorcière agressif.

-Monsieur Potter ? Si vous avez fini, le Directeur voudrait vous dire deux mots dans l'antichambre.

-Je viens, Professeur McGonagall, j'ai fini, dit Harry en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette de table.

Il termina son verre de jus de citrouille et se leva, laissant là ses camarades qui se demandaient ce que le Directeur de Poudlard pouvait bien lui vouloir de si bon matin.

Sans un mot, il suivit la Directrice des Gryffondors et entra à sa suite dans l'antichambre située derrière la grande table professorale et dans laquelle jamais aucun élève ne pénétrait. Harry vit que Severus y était, ainsi que le Professeur Dumbledore.

-Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui, Harry, comment vas-tu ? Ta semaine s'est bien passée ?

-Ça va… un peu submergé de devoirs, mais bon…

-Ah, c'est l'année des ASPIC, Harry ! répondit le vieil homme, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Vous vous êtes donné le mot avec Hermione, hein ? soupira le Sauveur du Monde Magique, elle n'a que ça à la bouche, les ASPIC par ci, les ASPIC par là ! Je hais les ASPIC !

Severus eut un petit rire amusé.

-Toi, je te retiens avec tes trente-cinq centimètres de parchemin sur le sang de salamandre, fit Harry en toisant son compagnon d'un œil acéré. Bourreau !

-Harry, mon petit, nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter de la longueur de ton devoir de potions. Je t'ai fait venir pour te dire que j'ai eu des nouvelles avec Kingsley. Lui, Tonks et Alastor ont enquêté et se sont rendus au motel dont tu nous as parlé cet été, avec une photo moldue de ton Oncle Vernon Dursley. Le patron du motel a fait l'ignorant, mais la femme de chambre a été très bavarde. Melvin a aussi fait une déposition à Alastor dans le but bien entendu d'avoir quelques privilèges à Azkaban, mais tout se recoupe. Le bureau des Aurors a de quoi l'inculper. Il sera arrêté dans la semaine.

-Vous… vous voulez dire… qu'il va être jugé, ICI ? Je veux dire, dans le Monde Magique, demanda Harry, éberlué.

-Exactement.

-Mais… Professeur, c'est un Moldu…

-Un Moldu soupçonné de crime contre un sorcier mineur à l'époque des faits, Harry. Ta tante sera jugée pour complicité. Quant à ton cousin, c'est à toi de voir si tu as des choses à lui reprocher.

-Je laisse tomber pour Dudley, soupira Harry. Il va être assez puni comme ça.

-Bien, je vais le dire tout de suite à Kinsley. Je vous laisse, mes enfants. Venez, Minerva, nous allons nous occuper de notre petite affaire.

-Avec plaisir, Albus !

Les deux vieux professeurs sortirent de l'antichambre et laissèrent Harry et Severus seuls. Le Gryffondor retira ses lunettes rondes et se frotta les yeux d'une main lasse.

-Il va se passer quoi, Sev' ? murmura-t-il, inquiet.

-Je suppose que tu devras témoigner, mon ange, répondit la terreur des cachots en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

L'Elu remit ses lunettes sur son nez, passa ses deux bras autour de la taille de Severus et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de la terreur en robe noire à boutons.

-Ça ne finira donc jamais… ? Je ne voulais plus jamais les voir, tu sais… Je voulais tirer un trait sur mon ancienne vie.

-Tu as tiré un trait, Harry. Cette vie là est terminée pour de bon.

-Severus, tu crois qu'il va y avoir un procès ? Tu sais, un comme on a eu, avec le Véritasérum.

-Oui, certainement, si les charges sont suffisantes.

-Tu crois que ça a gêné Scrimgeour ? Il n'avait rien contre nous, ça ne l'a pas empêché de réunir le Magenmagot en moins de douze heures.

-C'était de l'abus de pouvoir, et personne n'a été dupe. Ici, ça sera différent.

-On va encore avoir besoin des jumeaux Weasley…

-Pourquoi ?

-Il va falloir qu'on se débarrasse d'Ombrage, sinon elle est capable de proposer l'Ordre de Merlin première classe à l'Oncle Vernon, pour m'avoir fait ça.

-En effet, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle soit présente encore cette fois-là.

-On peut donner du Véritasérum aux Moldus ?

-Oui, bien entendu, ils y sont même bien plus sensibles que les sorciers.

-Donc mon oncle et ma tante ne pourront en aucun cas mentir ?

-Impossible, mon ange. Tu sauras absolument tout ce qu'ils pensent de toi.

-Je crois que le Magenmagot ne va pas s'en remettre, ricana Harry. Ils vont voir comment leur Sauveur a été traité par de simples Moldus. Tu crois que je pourrai avoir un huis-clos, Sev' ?

-Il me semble que ce genre d'affaires est toujours traité à huis-clos, Harry.

-Tant mieux. Tu seras avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, amour. Ensemble jusqu'au bout !

-Je t'adore, sauf quand tu donnes des devoirs de trente-cinq centimètres sur le sang de salamandre.

-Monsieur Potter, cinq points en moins pour critiquer les devoirs donnés par un professeur.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je te déteste !

-Menteur !

-Comment tu sais ?

-Véritasérum, chaton, répondit Severus avec un large sourire qu'auraient donné cher les élèves pour voir.

-Tu as osé ?

-Je suis un Serpentard…

-Nan, un serpent ! fit Harry en fourchelangue.

Aussitôt, Severus se pencha sur Harry pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte de l'antichambre s'ouvrir en grinçant pour laisser entrer le Professeur Flitwick qui les ignora stratégiquement.

-Si nous allions continuer cette conversation dans tes quartiers ? murmura Harry d'un air coquin.

-Excellent idée, allons débattre de tout ceci, ailleurs ! répondit le maître des cachots en entrainant Harry dans le couloir réservé aux professeurs.


	3. Chapter 3

-Une substance que le corps fabrique naturellement. Comme je ne suis pas une femme, les hormones de la grossesse qu'elles sécrètent normalement, je ne peux pas les fournir, je n'ai pas les organes nécessaires. Derwent me donne donc des hormones de substitution pour que je ne perde pas le bébé.

-Merveilleux progrès que la Médicomagie moderne, mon cher enfant, constata Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

Il prit un toast et commença à l'enduire plus que généreusement de marmelade de citron.

-J'ai eu un hibou de Kingsley ce matin à l'aube. Hier soir, ils ont arrêté les Dursleys à leur domicile. Il parait que l'équipe de Kingsley a trouvé des documents et des preuves accablantes contre l'oncle et la tante d'Harry. Par Merlin, si j'avais su… Jamais ce pauvre enfant… mais enfin, c'est fait ! Maintenant il faut réparer tout ça, si on peut. Rendre la justice à Harry.

-Ces monstres mériteraient le baiser d'un détraqueur ! Dommage qu'ils aient fuis à la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! pesta Severus en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

-Severus, si les preuves sont suffisantes, Harry n'aura pas besoin de témoigner, et c'est une bonne chose. Je voudrais lui épargner ce traumatisme. Nous avons déjà le témoignage écrit et par pensine de Melvin Tipps obtenu par Alastor, plus ce que Tonks et Dawlish ont trouvé, j'espère que ça suffira. Surtout, mon garçon, ne dites rien à Remus, Kingsley pense qu'il ne pourra pas maîtriser Lunard pendant le procès, lorsque les preuves seront dévoilées au Magenmagot.

Severus eut l'air surpris, et il regarda son Directeur avec un sourcil levé.

-Lupin n'a jamais perdu le contrôle de son loup hors de la pleine lune. C'est assez inquiétant que Shackelbolt suggère cette éventualité. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont trouvé, vous le savez ?

-Oui, un peu. Les titres de propriété de la maison en Espagne dont Harry nous avait parlé lors de son arrivée au Square Grimmaurd cet été, plus des photographies et des films pornographiques avec Harry.

Severus pâlit légèrement et son regard se durcit. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent sous la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa tasse.

-Dois-je révéler ces informations à Harry ?

-Ne lui gâchez pas sa journée, attendez ce soir, lorsque vous serez seuls tous les deux, répondit Albus en tournant son regard vers le jeune Gryffondor qui à sa table, était en train de discuter avec Neville Londubat, qui avait un pot de fleur étrange près de son assiette.

-Le procès aura lieu quand ?

-Je n'ai aucune indication à ce sujet, soupira le vieil homme en balayant de sa main baguée les miettes qui s'étaient incrustées dans sa longue barbe blanche. Je sais juste qu'Amélia les a fait conduire à Azkaban directement pour plusieurs jours, avant de les entendre. Je présume qu'elle est en colère et qu'elle veut les faire mijoter un peu.

-Dommage qu'il n'y ait plus de détraqueurs… soupira Severus, amer.

-Mangez, Severus ! le coupa Albus pour lui changer les idées. Vous n'avez pris que du café noir, je vous rappelle que vous avez un bébé à nourrir et que vous n'avez jamais été très gros.

Severus acquiesça en silence, il savait très bien que le vieux professeur avait raison, Poppy et Julius lui avaient fait les mêmes recommandations et il devait avouer qu'il avait un peu plus faim que d'habitude. Il savait aussi qu'Harry surveillait les quantités qu'il mangeait, et le jeune Gryffondor avait promis à Severus que s'il faisait un effort, il en ferait un lui aussi, et se nourrirait plus. La terreur des cachots approcha son assiette qu'il avait un peu écartée, y déposa une portion d'œufs brouillés, deux tranches de bacon et deux toasts qu'il commença à beurrer tranquillement tout en regardant son compagnon du côté de la table des rouge et or. Harry dut sentir le regard de Severus sur lui car il tourna rapidement la tête vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire discret. Le maître des potions plongea son regard d'onyx dans les yeux émeraude de son élève sans lui rendre son sourire. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, les yeux de braise de Severus lui disaient tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il se retourna de nouveau vers Neville qui n'avait pas cessé de parler et reprit le fil de leur conversation.

Au Ministère de la Magie, dans le bureau d'Amélia Bones, la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, les mêmes personnes que la veille avaient repris leur place dans un silence lourd de sous-entendus. Arthur Weasley avait rechargé les batteries de l'ordinateur portable dans la nuit et l'Auror Dawlish venait de réinstaller la machine moldue sur le bureau de bois foncé de la Présidente du Magenmagot.

-Je n'ai plus qu'à rallumer l'appareil, Madame Bones, précisa l'Auror aux cheveux gris.

-Allez-y, Dawlish, nous en étions à 1991. Nous devons tout visionner. Avons-nous une solution pour que les membres du Magenmagot puissent voir toutes les preuves pendant le procès ?

-Oui, Madame. Je pense que Miss Burbage sait comment faire.

-C'est vrai, je n'y pensais plus. Le Professeur Burbage a organisé cet été une formation complémentaire en communication pour le bureau de liaison avec les Moldus. C'est très bien. Kingsley, vous convoquerez Charity Burbage dès que possible.

-Ce sera fait dans la journée, Amélia, confirma l'Auror Noir d'un hochement de tête. Dumbledore est déjà au courant des évènements.

Le silence se fit de nouveau, lorsque les clichés apparurent sur l'écran. Dawlish s'était assis sur une chaise près de Madame Bones et faisait défiler les images accablantes. Ils passèrent ensuite aux films et vers midi, les batteries de l'ordinateur portables lâchèrent de nouveau.

-Je crains que l'autonomie ne dépasse pas trois heures, Amélia, fit Arthur Weasley. Je vais mettre à recharger immédiatement la machine et après le déjeuner nous pourrons terminer.

-Faites, Arthur, soupira Madame Bones en retirant son monocle de son œil. Je vous avouerais que je ne serais pas fâchée que cette corvée soit terminée. Tout ceci est absolument immonde. Les preuves sont accablantes. Percy est actuellement en train d'éplucher les documents qu'il y avait dans les caisses, j'attends son rapport. Il doit expédier tout ce qui concerne des comptes bancaires à Gringotts où les Gobelins les analyseront.

Amélia se leva et s'étira, un peu ankylosée.

-Je vous propose d'aller déjeuner et de nous retrouver ensuite. Dès que tous les documents auront été triés et envoyés vers les services compétents, j'auditionnerai les prévenus.

A l'heure du repas de midi, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, à la table des Serpentards, ce qui restait de l'équipe originelle de Drago Malefoy, complotait à mi-voix. Crabbe et Goyle, qui avaient reçu la Marque des Ténèbres une semaine après la fin des cours de 6ème année, n'avaient jamais eu le temps d'en profiter. Ils étaient morts brûlés, tout comme le père de Drago, celui de Théodore Nott et les deux parents de Pansy Parkinson qui avait été recueillie par les Greengrass. Les trois jeunes Serpentards ne devaient la vie sauve qu'au fait de ne pas avoir été marqués. Ils auraient du l'être au début août. Blaise Zabini n'avait perdu personne, sa mère n'était pas affiliée aux Mangemorts et son beau-père actuel ne se mêlait pas de politique. Les trois orphelins regardaient avec haine le Sauveur assis à la table des Gryffondors et leur propre Directeur de Maison, qu'ils appelaient « le traitre ».

-Je veux me venger de ces deux traitres ! fulminait Malefoy, ses yeux d'aciers lançant des éclairs de rage. Saint-Potter a tué mon père, il a tué le Maître et tous les Mangemorts !

-Pas tous, murmura Nott. Rogue est encore en vie. Il n'a rien eu, lui ! Je me demande comment c'est possible… Je le croyais un des plus fidèles Mangemorts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne jurait que par lui, Père disait que Rogue avait toute la confiance du Maître et que certains en étaient jaloux. Tu parles ! Ce salaud là trahissait…

-C'est un pur Serpentard, fit la voix de Blaise tranquillement. Je pense que Rogue a été fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que lorsqu'il a senti le vent tourner, il a choisi de changer de camp pour être du côté des vainqueurs. Il a choisi d'aider Potty et le vieux fou barbu comme vous les appelez. N'empêche qu'il est en vie, et qu'il a gardé sa place ! Je vous parie même qu'il risque d'avoir un Ordre de Merlin !

-Pas sûr, ricana Pansy Parkinson. Potty n'a jamais été récompensé, ils ont même été arrêtés tous les deux !

-Vous y croyez à ce que la Gazette avait raconté ? Rogue et Potter partagent leur magie et c'est comme ça qu'ils ont vaincu le Maître et tous les autres ? demanda Nott.

-Fortement possible et même probable, fit Malefoy pensif, en triturant la nourriture dans son assiette, d'une fourchette négligente. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il a cette mine de déterré, ce traitre ! Le bruit court qu'il n'est pas en bonne santé du tout depuis.

-Y a pas que ce bruit, persifla le bouledogue Parkinsonien. La belette-fille raconte plein de conneries sur Rogue et le Balafré. Elle dit qu'ils couchent ensemble.

-M'étonnerait, fit Malefoy en haussant les épaules. Rogue déteste Potty et l'a toujours détesté, il s'est servi de lui pour éviter la mort et Azkaban, c'est tout. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait souhaité que sa trahison soit aussi fignolée que ça… mettre le Balafré dans son lit, faut pas pousser…

-La belette-fille crève de jalousie, confirma Blaise. J'ai entendu deux Serdaigles en causer hier à la bibliothèque. Paraît que la Weasmoche, elle s'est fait drôlement taper sur les doigts par Dumby et McGo. Elle harcèle sexuellement le Balafré et insulte Rogue à tour de bras. Tout ça parce que Potter veut pas sortir avec elle.

-On fait quoi, Drago ?

-J'en sais rien, Pansy. Je voudrais bien faire payer à Saint-Potter la mort de nos parents, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il soit trop puissant pour nous. Même si on s'y met à plusieurs. Et si Rogue nous tombe dessus… même malade… je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

-On peut attendre, nan ? proposa Théo Nott. C'est que le début de l'année… On se tient à carreau, personne ne se méfiera de nous et hop ! Quand on frappera, ça fera mal…

-On fait comme ça… murmura Drago Malefoy, de sa voix trainante, ses yeux plissés passant du Directeur des Serpentards à Harry Potter.

-Harry ? appela Severus depuis la salle de bain de son appartement des cachots, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du mur de pierre qui pivotait sur son axe.

-Chuis là, chéri, t'es où ?

-Salle de bain !

Une chocogrenouille largement entamée à la main, Harry entra dans la salle de bain dont la porte était restée entrouverte. Le jeune Gryffondor eut un petit sourire amusé en voyant son compagnon installé dans la baignoire sorcière de marbre blanc veiné.

-Tu fais trempette ?

-Viens me rejoindre au lieu de ricaner, proposa le maître des cachots. J'avais un peu mal au dos, j'étais fatigué, un bon bain délassant, une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira bien.

La chocogrenouille entre ses lèvres, Harry se lança un sort de déshabillage et posa sa baguette près de la vasque du lavabo encastré, puis il descendit tranquillement les marches qui plongeaient dans la baignoire de la taille d'une petite piscine. Il s'approcha de son compagnon, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Severus Rogue le regarda faire, amusé et lorsque le jeune homme vint se coller tout contre lui, il l'enlaça entre ses bras et approcha sa bouche de celle du Gryffondor pour attraper les pattes de la grenouille en chocolat et d'un coup de dents les sectionna et se mit à les mâcher tranquillement.

-Mééééé, ma chocogrenouille ! protesta Harry en avalant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-Pourquoi tu geins, tu sais bien que j'aime le chocolat et tu viens me tenter avec ces petites pattes qui dépassent, tu as fait exprès.

-Oui, s'amusa le Sauveur, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Severus leva la main vers le visage du garçon et retira la paire de lunettes embuées pour la poser sur le sol de marbre de la salle de bain, tout près des flacons de shampooings et du savon. Ses yeux d'onyx plongèrent dans les deux émeraudes qui lui faisaient face. Le regard voilé et trouble d'Harry lui indiqua que l'Elu ne devait pas distinguer grand-chose de ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

-Tu me vois, mon amour ?

-Pas distinctement, Sev', tu sais bien.

-Même d'aussi près ?

-Je suis presque aveugle sans mes lunettes, soupira Harry. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'elles soient à ma vue. Madame Pomfresh ne me les a pas vérifiées depuis des années.

-Il faudrait que je te fasse une potion de correction visuelle. Tu n'aurais plus besoin de lunettes normalement.

-Je ne tiens pas à me faire remarquer, Sev'. Si tu veux bien, je préfèrerais qu'on attende l'été prochain.

-Tu as raison, mon ange. C'est une potion très difficile à réaliser, peu de maîtres des potions en sont capables, et sans nul doute ça éveillerait des soupçons.

-Je ne suis pas sensé bien m'entendre avec le meilleur maître des potions du Monde Magique, s'amusa Harry en approchant ses lèvres de celles de Severus.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser, très tendre et délicat et Severus sentit les deux bras du Gryffondor se glisser autour de son cou. Il resserra sa prise autour de la taille d'Harry et le plaqua contre lui encore plus fermement. Le jeune homme passa un index fin sur la joue de son professeur.

-Tu es fatigué, Severus. Tu as une petite mine.

-J'avoue que oui, je suis crevé. Pourtant j'ai bien dormi cette nuit, mais ce bébé me tire dessus, je me demande comment font les femmes.

-Leur corps est fait pour ça, Sev', pas le tien. Et c'est normal que tu sois fatigué, les grossesses masculines durent deux fois moins longtemps que celles des femmes ! Tu imagines l'énergie et la magie qu'il faut pour supporter ça ? Je ne m'étonne pas que beaucoup échouent. Mais ça se passera bien, tu verras… il faut juste être prudent et bien te reposer.

La terreur des cachots hocha la tête et soupira, il se tourna légèrement pour prendre l'éponge végétale et le savon tout en se disant qu'il avait une pile de devoirs à corriger encore pour les 5ème années Serdaigle/Poufsouffle. Harry lui prit l'éponge des mains.

-Donne, chéri. Je vais te frotter partout, repose-toi et détends-toi.

Severus ferma les yeux et laissa son compagnon lui frotter le torse et le dos avec son éponge savonneuse. Il savait qu'il allait devoir troubler ce moment de paix et dire à Harry tout ce qu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait appris dans la matinée. Il hésita deux secondes et se lança.

-Harry, Albus m'a dit que ton oncle et ta tante Dursley avaient été arrêtés hier soir chez eux par Shackelbolt et son équipe. Amélia Bones les a expédiés à Azkaban en détention préventive, pour avoir le temps d'examiner toutes les preuves qu'ils ont trouvées à Privet Drive.

Le mouvement de l'éponge sur la peau pâle se figea. Severus attendit qu'Harry ait digéré l'information. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir que le Gryffondor avait fermé les siens et était terriblement pâle.

-Des preuves ? fit Harry d'une petite voix inquiète. Quel genre de preuves ?

-Je crois qu'ils ont mis la main sur des films et des photos, et aussi le titre de propriété de la maison en Espagne.

-Merlin… murmura Harry dans un souffle.

L'éponge retomba dans l'eau et Harry cacha son visage dans ses mains. Severus, sans un mot, l'attira dans ses bras et glissa une main fine aux longs doigts dans les cheveux en bataille du Sauveur.

-Ca va aller, Harry, tout ira bien, je te le promets. Je serai là avec toi. Juste… il ne faut rien dire à Lupin, Tonks ne veut pas qu'il sache, elle dit qu'il ne pourra pas maîtriser son loup s'il vient au procès.

-Je m'en doute, fit Harry avec un petit rire étranglé et amer.

Il resta silencieux un moment, son visage caché dans le cou de Severus, puis il glissa ses deux bras autour du corps fin du maître des potions et se serra plus fort contre lui.

-Je ne lui dirai rien, Sev', on fait comme ça. C'est mieux. Albus sait quand aura lieu le procès ?

-Non. Il nous le dira dès qu'il saura, il faut laisser l'enquête se poursuivre, je présume.

-Ils vont avoir le droit à un avocat ?

-Comme tout le monde. Mais comme ce ne sont pas des sorciers et qu'ils n'en connaissent pas de notre monde, ils vont avoir un avocat nommé d'office, je pense. Enfin… si ça n'a pas changé, les Lois évoluent si vite. Je plains leur avocat. Les avocats commis d'office, ce sont des jeunes qui débutent et qui cherchent à se faire un nom, on ne les choisit pas, tu sais. Il y a une liste au Département de la Justice Magique et c'est celui dont le nom sera en haut de la liste qui aura leur clientèle. Nous on avait Albus, c'est inhabituel, car d'habitude il préside le Magenmagot, mais comme il est trop lié à nous, il ne pouvait pas, c'est interdit. C'est pour ça qu'Amélia Bones a présidé au procès. Cette fois-ci, ce sera encore la même chose.

-Je comprends.

Harry resta silencieux un moment et relâcha Severus, puis il s'écarta de lui, cherchant l'éponge qui gorgée d'eau, était tombée au fond de l'eau. Il la sentit sous son pied et l'attrapa avec ses orteils, puis la fit remonter en levant la jambe.

-On continue ? proposa-t-il avec un pâle sourire, en montrant l'éponge à son amant.

-Vas-y, mon ange, et quand tu auras fini de me laver, c'est moi qui te laverai !

-Parfait ! Ensuite je te mettrai de cette huile parfumée que tu as fabriquée, sur le ventre. Tu aimes bien quand je te fais ça, j'ai vu ça hier soir.

-C'est Julius Derwent qui me la conseillé. Il dit qu'il recommande ça à ses patientes pour éviter les vergetures, et il dit que les hommes peuvent en avoir aussi avec une prise de poids importante, ou comme dans mon cas, un bébé.

-Il a raison, amour, mon cousin Dudley, cette baleine, en est plein des pieds à la tête pratiquement. Sa peau ne suit plus tellement il est gras !

-Pouah ! Quelle horreur ! J'ai bien assez de cicatrices comme ça sur le corps sans avoir le ventre lacéré de ces choses !

-Tu n'auras rien, nous y veillerons ! Je t'en mettrai deux fois par jour s'il le faut. N'oublie pas que tu vas grossir deux fois plus vite que la normale.

-Je sais. Je me demande comment les élèves vont prendre ça, quand ça va vraiment se voir…

-Ça se voit, Sev', mais pour l'instant je suis le seul à m'en rendre compte, tes vêtements le cachent bien. Tu ne la sens pas bouger ?

-Je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas certain que ça soit ça. Je sens parfois comme des petits gratouillis à peine perceptibles.

-C'est peut-être elle qui commence à se manifester. J'ai hâte de la sentir bouger sous mes doigts, j'ai vraiment envie de partager ces moments-là avec toi.

-Moi aussi, mon ange, se mit à sourire la terreur des Gryffondors. Et il va falloir qu'on commence à penser à un prénom, elle ne peut pas continuer à être juste « elle ».

-Exact. Et il va falloir commencer à lui acheter des vêtements, un berceau, ce genre de choses…

-Harry, après le procès, on fera les magasins pour bébés du Chemin de Traverse, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Excellent programme, Professeur Rogue ! Tu me déguiseras avec du Polynectar ou un bon Glamour et je passerai inaperçu !

-Glamour, mon ange, je n'ai pas de réserve de cheveux d'inconnus, et je ne me vois pas me balader avec toi, déguisé en quelqu'un que nous connaissons ou que quelqu'un d'autre reconnaitrait, surtout pour faire ce genre d'achats.

-Tu as raison, bien entendu. Il te faudra de nouvelles robes sans tarder. Tes robes noires à boutons vont être trop petites dans une semaine ou deux, ainsi que tes pantalons.

-Je suis déjà serré dedans, soupira Severus. J'ai du déboutonner mon pantalon pour m'asseoir cet après-midi, tant il me gênait !

-Ce week-end, on va au Pré pour ça alors, je ne veux pas que tu sois serré ou mal à l'aise. Tu te tournes ? Je te lave les cheveux maintenant.

Dans la salle commune de la tour des Gryffondors, c'était très calme. Hermione potassait, une plume à la main, une pile de parchemins sous le nez et un tas de livres près d'elle. Ron faisait une partie d'échecs version sorcier avec Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat rempotait son Mimbulus Mimbletonia sur une table recouverte de vieilles pages de la Gazette du Sorcier, sous l'œil intéressé de Parvati Patil qui tenait un sac de terreau dans ses bras. Quelques élèves faisaient leurs devoirs, d'autres jouaient à la Bataille Explosive en riant, tandis que quelques « première année » s'amusaient avec leurs animaux de compagnie. Dans un coin de la pièce, un peu à l'écart, Ginny Weasley consultait le dernier catalogue de vente par hibou des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, que ses frères jumeaux lui avaient envoyé.

Personne ne vit le sourire étrange que son visage arbora quelques instants. La rouquine se pencha vers son sac de cours et en sortit tranquillement une bouteille d'encre et une plume. Elle prit sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe aux couleurs de sa maison et lança un sortilège de découpe sur le bon de commande situé à la fin du catalogue.

-Excellent, songea-t-elle. C'est tout à fait ça qu'il me fallait ! Maintenant, il faut que je mette la commande à un autre nom, ou ils ne me l'enverront jamais. Voyons… qui ? Ah oui… cette petite idiote de Demelza Robins… Je lui raconterai un bobard et ça ira tout seul… Alors voyons… deux gallions plus trois mornilles pour les frais de hibou…

Le samedi suivant, Ron tout excité se leva en ayant décidé que juste après le petit déjeuner, il irait voler au dessus du stade de Quidditch. Dean et Seamus avaient accepté de venir avec lui, Hermione préférant quant à elle, aller écumer la bibliothèque au cas fort peu probable ou un grimoire lui aurait encore échappé. En tenue de gardien et son Brossdur 11 à la main, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les appartements des Préfets-En-Chef, espérant qu'Harry s'y trouverait. Le portrait qui gardait l'entrée des appartements, lui annonça qu'Harry s'y trouvait depuis à peine deux minutes. Le sorcier peint disparut quelques secondes et revint ouvrir la porte après avoir obtenu l'assentiment de l'occupant en titre.

-Harry ! fit Ron en se précipitant dans la chambre de son ami. Tu viens ? On va voler avec Dean et Seamus après le p'tit déj' !

Harry était en boxer et fouillait dans son armoire pour trouver une tenue propre qui ne soit pas un uniforme de Poudlard.

-Peux pas, Ron, je vais à avec Sev' à Pré-Au-Lard.

-Mais mec, on n'a pas de sortie de prévue, tu peux pas !

-Je sais bien qu'on n'a rien de prévu, mais j'y vais avec Severus, je te rappelle que c'est un prof, donc je peux !

-Appelle-moi con aussi ! Comment ça se fait que vous allez au Pré ? Il peut pas aller acheter ses ingrédients de potions tout seul, ton mec ? Il est pas en sucre !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ron, pesta Harry, qui essayait d'enfiler une chaussette grise ornée de vifs d'or, en équilibre sur une seule jambe. On va lui acheter de nouvelles robes, il est trop serré dans ses fringues à cause du bébé.

-Assieds-toi, patate, tu vas te casser la gueule, s'amusa Ron, un sourcil levé, en voyant la chaussette tirebouchonnée sur le pied de son ami.

Harry soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il retira sa chaussette mal mise et entreprit de recommencer l'opération.

-Tu as un suçon dans le cou, mec… au cas où tu l'aurais pas vu…

-MERDEUUUU ! gronda Harry en portant sa main à son cou. Je me disais bien que j'avais senti qu'il me mordait dur hier soir.

-Pas la peine que je te demande ce que tu as fait de ta soirée… fit Ron, les oreilles écrevisses.

-Pas grand-chose, il est crevé en ce moment. Il m'a juste sauté une fois, c'est tout. Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Aaaaaahhhh ! TAIS-TOI ! Je veux rien savoir ! Trop d'infos !

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts éclata de rire en voyant les oreilles rouges et la mine de son ami.

-Ehhhh ! C'est toi qui voulais savoir, j'te f'rais dire…

-Je ne voulais rien savoir du tout. Et d'abord, pourquoi tu dis, une fois c'est tout ? C'est plus d'habitude ?

-Je croyais que tu voulais pas savoir ? s'amusa l'Elu en se levant pour prendre un jean bleu indigo tout neuf dans l'armoire. D'habitude c'est plus ouais… au moins deux fois, plus le matin. Mais là… même le matin, je le laisse plus faire, je veux pas qu'il se fatigue. Et puis j'ose pas trop le lui faire, j'ai pas envie de faire mal au bébé, bien que le Médicomage dise que ça fera rien si j'y vais doucement, mais bon…

-Merlin… je veux pas avoir cette image mentale ! râla Ron. De t'imaginer en train de le… NAN !

-Ron… pas la peine de faire ton coincé, tu nous as déjà vu faire l'amour.

-JE SAIS ! Bon, pourquoi tu vas avec lui ? Il peut acheter ses fringues tout seul, de toute façon il va prendre du noir !

-Justement ! J'espère lui faire changer d'avis et le faire acheter autre chose ! Et puis c'est important pour moi d'être avec lui ! Je suis le père du bébé, c'est normal qu'on fasse ces choses-là ensemble… et puis bientôt on va aller acheter les affaires du bébé, un berceau, des couches, des biberons enfin tout quoi…

-Ouais… bon encore ça, je peux comprendre. Et cet aprèm ? Tu as prévu quoi ?

-Rien de spécial pour l'instant. T'as fait ton devoir de botanique ?

-Nan. Je comptais demander un coup de main à Neville et toi ?

-Pareil… à moins qu'Hermione nous aide, mais je suis pas sûr qu'elle va marcher.

-Putain, faut qu'on se grouille, c'est pour lundi après-midi ! Mione va nous avada kedavratiser quand elle va savoir qu'on l'a pas commencé ! Ton chéri te donnerait pas un coup de main ? Comme ça je pourrai copier sur toi…

Harry se mit à rire, il enfila un pull beige sur son torse nu et alla examiner son beau suçon dans le miroir accroché au mur.

-Severus jette un œil sur mes devoirs, mais seulement après que je les ai faits. Et comme je l'ai pas commencé… tu pourras rien copier, mon vieux ! Bordel, il m'a pas raté, heureusement que j'ai un pull à col roulé !

-Tu retires tes piercings des fois ?

-Non, jamais. Pourquoi ?

-Ben, je pige pas pourquoi tu les as pas retirés, puisque tu sais que tu ne retourneras plus chez tes Moldus.

-Sev' aime bien les tripoter, ça l'excite. Et puis quand il le fait, j'aime bien aussi, ça m'fait des trucs…

-Beuuurrrkkkk ! J'aurais du y penser ! Mais pourquoi j'ai posé la question, par la barbe de Merlin, fit Ron en secouant la tête.

Harry prit sa brosse à cheveux qui trainait sur son bureau parmi un foutoir sans nom et tenta, inutilement comme toujours, de dompter sa tignasse rebelle.

-Dis, Ron… tu trouves que j'ai grandi ?

-Ben, chais pas, nan… pas vraiment… mais comme je te vois tous les jours c'est dur de dire. Tu trouves que t'as grandi ?

-Ben… Madame Pomfresh a dit à Dumbledore qu'une fois qu'on m'aurait retiré l'anneau que j'avais, tu te souviens, et ben… je grandirais… et que je prendrais des muscles, des poils, tout ça.

-Ah ouais ? Chais pas… tu devrais lui demander de te mesurer, elle te dirait. Est-ce que tes pantalons d'uniforme de l'an dernier te vont encore ?

-Ben, un peu courts, p'têt…

-Alors t'as grandi, mec ! Ca va se décoincer, maintenant que tu as plus ce machin bourré de magie noire.

-Sûrement. J'ai hâte… j'en ai marre d'être petit et de faire quatorze ou quinze ans ! Je vais être père avant Noël, imagine !

-Ouais… j't'avoue que j'ai du mal… ça va faire du bruit, crois-moi.

-Ron… Les Dursleys ont été arrêté y a huit jours, ils sont à Azkaban. J'attends la date du procès. Mais tu dis rien à Remus. Kingsley, Tonks et Dumbledore veulent pas qu'il sache.

-Bordel ! Ça bouge ! Je me demandais quand King allait faire son job ! Pourquoi faut pas que Remus sache ?

-Ils ont peur qu'il maîtrise pas Lunard, quand les preuves vont être exposées devant le Magenmagot.

-Hé bé… Remarque, m'étonne pas, il était pas mal bouleversé cet été quand tu l'as raconté. Bon, je le dirai juste à Mione quand on sera seul et c'est tout. J'lui dirai qu'il faut pas le dire à Remus et pas à Gin' non plus. Pas la peine. Je dis plus rien devant elle sur toi, de toute façon.

-Elle te pose pas de questions ?

-Nan, elle est calme, on dirait. Mais je la connais, elle serait bien sortie à Serpentard, celle-là, crois-moi… quand elle a une idée quelque part… Je ne lui fais aucune confiance, et j'espère que toi non plus.

-Aucune, Ron. Le rassura Harry qui laçait à présent ses tennis moldues toutes neuves. Je ne risquerai pas la santé de Severus ou la vie de notre fille. Quand elle fera le rapprochement entre moi et la grossesse de Severus, on aura assez à faire !

-Ouais… j'en ai bien peur. Mais on la surveillera avec Mione, t'inquiète pas !

-Merci, Ron. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous deux. On va bouffer ? Je dois rejoindre Sev' après, on veut filer discrètement…

-Il était temps que tu finisses, je crève la dalle !

Ron et Harry se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leurs amis à la table des rouge et or. Lorsque plus tard, Severus et Harry qui était sous un Glamour se dirigèrent à pied vers les grilles du château, ils virent Ron, Dean et Seamus qui s'amusaient dans le stade de Quidditch.

Les deux amoureux ne rentrèrent pas avant l'heure du déjeuner. Harry avait réussi à obtenir que Severus achète quelques robes de sorcier bleu nuit et vert foncé, mais bien entendu la majorité de celles qu'il avait choisies plus les pantalons, étaient noires. Dans l'appartement des cachots, Severus rendit leurs tailles aux sacs en carton de chez GaiChiffon et Harry insista pour que son compagnon porte une de ses nouvelles robes bleu foncé avec un pantalon à sa taille.

-Allez, chéri, je veux pas que tu sois serré et mal à l'aise ! Dis adieu à tes robes à boutons jusqu'à Noël, après tu pourras les remettre.

-Harry… Je suis pas sûr… tu crois pas que je devrais attendre un peu ?

-Severus ! Tu es serré et ça te gêne ! Tu vas faire mal au bébé ! Déconne pas ! On s'en fout de ce que vont dire les élèves, de toute façon dans une semaine ou deux, tu seras encore plus gros !

-Dis tout de suite que je suis énorme ! pesta Severus de mauvaise foi.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais obèse ! Tu vas avoir un bébé, ne chipote pas… Et puis tu vas être à l'aise pour t'asseoir et manger. Allez… vas-y. C'est le week-end, mets une bleue ou une verte, et garde les noires pour les cours. De toute façon tu vas mettre une cape noire par-dessus, tu auras quand même du noir.

Severus arrêta de protester et se déshabilla dans le salon d'un geste de baguette. Il enfila un pantalon neuf qu'ils avaient choisi spécialement car il avait un sortilège d'agrandissement automatique. La directrice de GaiChiffon, mise dans la confidence, leur avait conseillé ce choix après un instant de surprise à l'annonce de la grossesse du maître des potions. Elle avait promis qu'elle tairait la nouvelle, ne tenant pas à subir les foudres de l'un des deux héros du Monde Magique, puisqu'elle n'avait pas reconnu Harry, déguisé. La terreur des cachots dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était bien plus à l'aise qu'avant et fit moins d'histoire pour enfiler la robe qui était vague et sans boutons. Sa coupe lui permettait de porter quand même ses chemises blanches habituelles dessous, ainsi que sa cravate noire, artistiquement nouée comme à l'accoutumée.

Les premiers à se rendre compte du changement de look du maître des potions, furent évidemment les professeurs à la grande table. Ils se regardèrent tous d'un air entendu lorsque la terreur passa la porte de l'antichambre pour aller s'asseoir à sa place habituelle près d'Albus Dumbledore. Aussitôt, leurs regards se tournèrent vers la table des Gryffondors où Harry était déjà installé entre Ron et Hermione. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent de nouveau Severus, celui-ci les toisa méchamment, histoire de leur rappeler que sa nouvelle robe n'avait pas changé le sorcier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. A l'autre bout de la table professorale, Septima Vector murmurait à l'oreille de sa voisine Aurora Sinistra.

-J'avoue que j'ai du mal à m'y faire, ce glaçon légendaire de Severus avec un tout jeune homme comme Harry Potter…

-Moi aussi, avoua Aurora sur le même ton. Surtout que c'est Severus qui est enceint, ça veut dire que c'est Potter qui le domine, c'est quand même étonnant. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé une chose pareille. En plus, j'avais entendu dire qu'ils se haïssaient drôlement ! Tu parles… encore un coup tordu de Severus pour noyer le strangulot.

-Ça se voit déjà, tu te rends compte ? Il rentre plus dans ses infâmes robes à boutons. Si les élèves s'en aperçoivent…

-Ça nous fera de la distraction, ma chère Septima…

Du côté des élèves, quelques personnes avaient remarqué la robe bleue nuit mais comme c'était le week-end, ils devaient se dire que le maître des potions avait du prévoir de sortir de Poudlard pour une raison ou une autre. Seuls, les Serpentards habitués à la tenue rigide et invariable de leur Directeur de Maison, se posaient véritablement des questions. Chez les Gryffondors, Hermione et Ron faisaient ceux qui n'avaient rien remarqué et Harry haussa les épaules lorsque Dean remarqua que le maître des potions n'était pas tout en noir.

-Franchement, Dean, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre des fringues des profs, hein ? trancha-t-il.

Mais Ginny avait entendu et scrutait le professeur de potions, les yeux plissés. Son regard allait de Severus à Harry sans arrêt. Le Sauveur, qui s'en doutait, s'efforça de se concentrer sur son assiette et les conversations de ses condisciples et ne leva pas les yeux sur son compagnon de tout le repas. Severus, lui, vrilla de son regard noir le plus menaçant, tous ceux qui osaient le dévisager avec un peu trop d'insistance. Albus regarda la nouvelle robe de Severus.

-Très jolie robe, Severus… l'influence d'Harry, je présume ?

-Oui, bien entendu. Des bleues et des vertes, plus quelques noires aussi pour les cours. J'ai du céder pour avoir la paix.

-Vous ne rentrez déjà plus dans vos vêtements, mon garçon ? Ça va drôlement vite, soupira le vieil homme, en portant sa coupe de vin des Elfes à ses lèvres.

-Obligé de défaire les boutons du pantalon pour m'asseoir, et ceux de la robe commençaient vraiment à être difficiles à fermer sans me faire mal. Harry dit que ça se voit bien maintenant, surtout sans vêtements.

-Severus, mon petit, je voulais vous dire… j'ai reçu un hibou de Kingsley ce matin, juste après votre départ pour Pré-Au-Lard avec Harry. Le procès des Dursleys aura lieu dans dix jours exactement. Vous voulez lui annoncer, ou bien je m'en charge ?

-Non, je vais le faire quand on sera seul.

-Alors je vous laisse vous en charger. Pour l'heure, Kingsley ne m'a rien dit encore, je vous tiendrai au courant quand je le saurai. Et surtout, Remus ne doit rien savoir…


	4. Chapter 4

Le matin du procès arriva bien vite. Harry, angoissé, n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Severus ne s'en était pas rendu compte, sinon il aurait immédiatement donné à son compagnon une dose de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Depuis la cheminette des cachots, les deux hommes avaient rejoint l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie et s'étaient mêlés discrètement à la foule des visiteurs et des employés. Le sorcier-vigile, Eric Munch, avait inspecté leurs baguettes et leur avait fourni des badges pour qu'ils puissent se déplacer dans les différents niveaux sans être inquiétés par les Aurors qui patrouillaient. Harry et Severus rejoignirent Albus Dumbledore au niveau 9 à la sortie des ascenseurs.

-Bien, les enfants, je suis content de vous voir. Ça va, Harry ?

-Un peu stressé, Professeur Dumbledore. Je… je ne pensais pas les revoir, vous savez…

-Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, Severus sera avec toi tout le temps.

-Albus ? demanda le maître des potions. Qui sera là ?

-Les Aurors qui ont mené l'enquête et qui pour certains se trouvaient aussi au Square Grimmaurd le jour de la fuite d'Harry. Arthur, bien entendu, Percy est le greffier…

-Et Dolorès Ombrage ?

-Ah ! J'avoue que les jumeaux ont encore frappé fort, Severus.

-Ils ont réussi ? Comment ils ont fait ?

-Et bien, Harry… d'après ce que je sais par Arthur, nos deux gaillards ont envoyé ce matin de très bonne heure un bouquet de roses rouges à notre ancien professeur de Défense, ainsi qu'une boite du meilleur chocolat de chez Honeydukes. Boite en forme de cœur, couverte de dentelle, et avec un chat ornant le couvercle ! Le tout avec une carte de visite imitant l'écriture et la signature de Cornélius Fudge. Joli sortilège, ceci dit…

-Et ? C'est tout ?

-Non, non… s'amusa le vieil homme. Les chocolats étaient fourrés avec un de leur dérivé de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Bien entendu, Dolorès n'a pas résisté aux chocolats de Cornélius, et elle dort du sommeil du juste, sur sa table de cuisine, le nez dans la boite. J'ai envoyé un des Elfes de Poudlard vérifier.

-Whaouuu ! Brillant ! Je leur dois une fière chandelle !

-Un dérivé de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant… je me demande ce que ces deux fléaux ont bien pu trafiquer…

-Tu pourras toujours en discuter avec eux plus tard, Sev'. Professeur Dumbledore, ça commence bientôt ?

-Une dizaine de minutes. Nous allons entrer dans la salle d'audience. Tu ne seras pas entendu. Les témoignages des Aurors et les preuves suffisent.

Harry chercha la main de Severus pour se rassurer. Il frotta sa main libre qui était moite sur son jean et referma frileusement les pans de sa robe de sorcier anthracite qui était ouverte. Il sentit les doigts fins du maître des cachots serrer doucement les siens à plusieurs reprises. Harry plongea son regard émeraude dans celui d'onyx de son amour. Sa gorge était sèche et son estomac pesait dix kilos. Albus Dumbledore jeta un petit coup d'œil à la silhouette de son professeur préféré.

-Joli robe verte, Severus. Vous portez bien les couleurs de votre Maison.

Severus se rengorgea mais comme à son habitude, il n'en montra rien et son visage resta de marbre. Le vieil homme, amusé, passa sa main sur le ventre à présent bien rond de Severus.

-Vous devriez en faire plusieurs, ça vous va bien !

-ALBUS !

-Je plaisantais, Severus… allons…

-Déjà que mes Serpents me regardent de travers, et que Miss Greengrass m'a proposé un régime qu'aurait suivi sa mère avec efficacité. J'ai l'air malin !

Le vieux Directeur éclata de rire, sa tête basculant en arrière et sa poitrine tressautant sous les hoquets d'hilarité.

-Et les autres Maisons ?

-Les Gryffondors pensent que Severus mange de trop, pour l'instant ça s'arrête là… Mais ça ne durera pas. Encore une bonne semaine et demie et on va avoir une rumeur infernale, grimaça Harry, mal à l'aise.

-Bon… nous aviserons. Eventuellement je ferai une annonce, en prenant soin de jeter un sortilège sur la Grande Salle de façon à ce que les élèves ne puissent raconter cet évènement à quiconque en dehors de l'école. Ça vous laissera de la tranquillité jusqu'à la naissance. Harry… Miss Weasley ?

-Rien pour l'instant. Et le sort que vous lui avez jeté ?

-Il me permet juste de savoir où elle se trouve en permanence et avec qui. Si elle se permettait une seule privauté avec toi, je le saurais également. De même si elle te jetait un sortilège ou un maléfice. Quant à ses intentions véritables, pour l'instant je n'en sais rien non plus. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le droit d'utiliser la Légilimancie sur les élèves. Bon, ceci étant dit… entrons, mes enfants.

Albus Dumbledore ouvrit la lourde porte cloutée et ferrée qui menait à la salle d'audience numéro 10. « Encore celle là… » avait soupiré Harry en apprenant où il devrait se rendre. L'Auror qui gardait la porte de l'autre côté, lui était inconnu, ainsi qu'à Severus, mais le Professeur Dumbledore lui fit un signe de tête et un sourire. Lui, devait savoir pertinemment qui était cet officier.

Le vieil homme les mena vers le banc de la Partie Civile, juste sous la Tribune du Magenmagot. Les membres du Tribunal entrèrent tous à la file indienne, dans leur tenue pourpre et s'installèrent à leurs places habituelle. Amélia Bones alla s'asseoir à son pupitre surélevé, Percy Weasley, toujours guindé, juste au pupitre d'à côté, un niveau en dessous. Dumbledore fit quelques signes de la main à certains membres du Magenmagot, tandis que Madame Bones vissait son monocle sur son œil gauche.

-Bien. Tout le monde est là ? Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Rufus ? Vous êtes prêt ? Maitre Higgs ?

-Oui, Madame la Présidente, fit un jeune homme brun à lunettes, un peu intimidé.

-Oui, Amélia. AUROR ! Faites entrez les accusés ! ordonna le Ministre qui servait ici de Procureur.

Harry et Severus reconnurent l'Auror Griffiths qui ouvrit la porte qui menait à la petite pièce où on les avait fait eux même attendre, il y avait seulement quelques semaines. Kingsley Shacklebolt entra, suivi du couple Dursley, habillés tous les deux en pyjamas rayés offerts gracieusement par Azkaban. Pétunia, accrochée au bras de Vernon malgré sa paire de menottes, semblait affolée et son regard balayait la salle avec une terreur visible. L'oncle Vernon était rouge de colère et sa grosse moustache frémissait d'indignation. Lorsqu'il aperçut Harry, collé contre Severus, il se mit à hurler et tenta de bousculer Kingsley pour se jeter sur son neveu.

-POTTER ! JE VAIS TE TUER, SALE VERMINE !


	5. Chapter 5

-Vous étiez présent lors de la fuite de Lord Potter du domicile des Dursleys ?

-Oui. Nous nous trouvions tous dans sa maison dont je ne peux donner l'adresse, n'étant pas le gardien du secret. Il y avait le Professeur Dumbledore, les Aurors Maugrey, Tonk-Lupin et Shacklebolt, le Professeur Lupin, Arthur et Molly Weasley et quatre de leurs enfants, ainsi qu'Hermione Granger et Hestia Jones. Nous prenions le thé et mangions de la tarte au citron en discutant quand Harry est arrivé. Il a demandé après Madame Pomfresh mais le Professeur Dumbledore a répondu qu'elle était en croisière avec sa sœur. Ensuite Albus a voulu savoir s'il était blessé et Harry a fait signe que oui. Il a retiré son tee-shirt et nous avons tous vu qu'il portait des piercings déjà, ce qui n'est pas courant chez les sorciers, surtout dans les tétons. Et quand il s'est retourné, nous avons vu qu'il avait le dos lacéré de coups de fouets. Je l'ai soigné avec mes onguents et potions et Molly Weasley l'a fait manger car il avait faim. J'ai su le lendemain matin qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis trois jours.

-D'où venaient les coups de fouet ?

-Un client qui aurait payé juste pour le battre. Le soir même avant son arrivée.

-Parlez-nous de l'anneau.

-Le Professeur Dumbledore avait prévu un rituel de magie sexuelle, pour nous aider à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry a d'abord donné son orientation sexuelle, car la potion est différente selon cette orientation. Le rituel comprenait une potion, je le précise. Et quand Albus a détaillé le rituel, Harry a dit que ce n'était pas la peine car ça ne marcherait pas. Il a révélé qu'il était impuissant à cause d'un anneau pénien qu'on lui avait posé à douze ans. Il nous a dit qui était le sorcier qui avait posé l'anneau. Il ne connaissait que son prénom et l'Auror Maugrey a su de qui il s'agissait immédiatement, et j'ai confirmé qu'il s'agissait d'un Mangemort et qu'il aurait pu le vendre à son Maitre.

-Vous pouvez nous dire pourquoi ce Mangemort n'a pas brûlé avec les autres, Rufus ? s'étonna Amélia Bones.

-Oh, oui. Les barrières magiques d'Azkaban sont conçues pour désactiver toutes les sortes de Magie Noire et la Marque des Ténèbres en était une. La Marque des Mangemorts emprisonnés était donc désactivée et plus reliée aux autres et au Mage Noir.

-Merci, Rufus. Poursuivez, Professeur.

-Le Professeur Lupin, second parrain d'Harry a demandé si quelqu'un pouvait retirer l'anneau, lorsqu'Harry a fait sortir les dames pour nous le montrer. Maugrey a confirmé qu'il y avait de la Magie Noire sur l'anneau et que c'est pour cette raison qu'Harry n'avait jamais pu l'enlever seul. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de m'en charger, ce que j'ai fait. Madame Pomfresh, interrogée par hibou, a confirmé les effets négatifs qu'avait eu l'anneau sur le développement et la puberté d'Harry. Elle a révélé que le retrait de cet anneau allait lui rendre toutes ses facultés et qu'il allait grandir et se développer normalement, surtout avec un bon suivi médicomagique et des potions de nutrition adaptées.

-Il semblerait que vu votre état particulier, Lord Potter ait en effet récupéré toutes ses facultés, ricana Rufus Scrimgeour.

-RUFUS ! râla Amélia Bones. Vous n'allez pas commencer ça, hein ?

-C'était juste une constatation, Amélia !

-C'est c'lààààà, oui… fit-elle, dubitative, en replaçant son monocle sur son œil. Professeur Dumbledore, avez-vous une question à poser au témoin ?

-Oui. Professeur Rogue, vous souvenez-vous ce qu'Harry nous a révélé lorsqu'il a expliqué qu'il portait un anneau pénien ?

-Bien entendu. Il a révélé aux témoins présents qu'il était un prostitué depuis l'âge de cinq ans, ce qui a fait pleurer son parrain et plus tard les femmes lorsqu'elles l'ont appris. D'après Harry, son oncle lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il gagne sa pitance car il coûtait trop cher à entretenir.

-Trop cher ? Un enfant de cinq ans, vêtu de haillons et sous-alimenté ! pesta Amélia, écœurée. Poursuivez…

-Harry nous a dit que son oncle l'emmenait dans un motel dont il a donné l'adresse et que là il rencontrait des clients pour des passes ou faire des photos et des films pornos. D'ailleurs son oncle prenait un supplément d'or pour ça. Harry nous a également dit qu'il avait énormément souffert de la faim et qu'il ne mangeait que lorsqu'il avait ramené assez d'or, un repas pour un client. Frugal, le repas, certainement, étant donné la maigreur d'Harry et sa petite taille. Harry a révélé avoir aussi beaucoup souffert des coups reçus, et qu'à son avis il avait du payer seul, la totalité de la maison de son oncle à Marbella.

-Aviez-vous des raisons de douter des dires de Lord Potter-Black, Severus ? poursuivit Albus Dumbledore.

-Non, son état physique, les blessures, l'anneau, tout ceci confirmait qu'il y avait un problème, et Harry n'est pas connu pour être un menteur à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas menti, au vu des preuves accumulées par les Aurors.

-Merci, je n'ai plus de questions.

-Maître Higgs ? tenta Rufus Scrimgeour.

-Rien à rajouter. Fit l'avocat qui voyait bien qu'il était inutile d'insister.

-Vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir, Professeur Rogue. Annonça Amélia Bones. Je pense que j'aimerais bien entendre ce que les accusés ont à dire sur cette affaire. J'appelle Madame Pétunia Dursley à témoigner !

Tonks s'approcha de Pétunia et d'un mouvement de baguette fit s'évanouir les menottes. Elle la prit par le bras et la fit se lever pour la conduire vers le centre de la salle.

Pétunia, affolée, chercha du réconfort sur le visage de son époux et se laissa entrainer par l'Auror qui la fit asseoir sur le fauteuil. La sœur de Lily Potter poussa un glapissement lorsque les chaines s'enroulèrent autour d'elle dans un cliquètement sinistre.

-AUROR EN CHEF SHACKLEBOLT ! LE VERITASERUM, JE VOUS PRIE.

Kingsley sortit de la poche de sa tenue de combat un petit flacon contenant le fameux sérum incolore.

-Professeur Rogue ? Pour un Moldu, qu'elle est la dose recommandée ?

-Trois gouttes, comme pour un sorcier, Madame Bones, l'effet en sera juste un peu plus long.

-COMMENT LE SAIT-IL ? CE MONSTRE VA EMPOISONNER MA PETUNIA ! brailla soudain Vernon Dursley.

-Monsieur Dursley… Severus Rogue est le plus grand maître des potions d'Europe et fournit le Ministère de la Magie ainsi que l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour toutes les potions les plus difficiles à fabriquer. Ce Véritasérum est le sien, et il est parfait. Lord Potter-Black en a déjà pris pour un témoignage lors d'une précédente affaire et le Professeur Rogue n'aurait pas empoisonné son compagnon ! Auror Shacklebolt ? Procédez, s'il vous plait !

Kingsley s'approcha de Pétunia, compte-goutte à la main. Il lui demanda de tirer la langue, ce qu'elle fit avec beaucoup de réticence. Le grand Auror noir surveilla les réactions de Pétunia pendant quelques secondes et lorsque son regard se voila et se figea un peu, il annonça au Magenmagot qu'ils pouvaient interroger l'accusée.

-Déclinez votre nom, ordonna Amélia Bones.

-Pétunia Dursley, née Evans.

-Vous êtes la tante d'Harry James Potter ?

-Oui.

-Racontez-nous comment vous avez hérité de l'éducation de cet enfant.

-Nous l'avons trouvé au matin du premier novembre 1981 sur le seuil de notre porte, enroulé dans une petite couverture. Il y avait une lettre d'Albus Dumbledore qui expliquait que ses parents avaient été assassinés et que nous devions nous charger de lui, à cause d'une histoire de protection du sang, révéla Pétunia d'une voix monocorde.

-Connaissiez-vous l'enfant ?

-Non. Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je savais juste que mon anormale de sœur et son stupide mari avaient eu un fils et qu'il s'appelait Harry, comme mentionné sur le faire-part. Je ne souhaitais pas le connaitre et je ne voulais pas entendre parler d'eux.

-Vous étiez en mauvais terme avec votre sœur et votre beau-frère ?

-Je les détestais. Ils étaient des monstres, pas des gens comme nous. La preuve, c'est qu'ils se sont fait tuer. Si Lily n'était pas venue dans votre monde elle n'aurait pas connu ce Potter et serait en vie. C'est la faute de ce fils d'ivrogne de Rogue, c'est lui qui lui a dit qu'elle était une sorcière.

-Vous aimez votre neveu, Madame Dursley ?

-Je le déteste, c'est un morveux inutile, un anormal, tout juste bon à faire ses sales tours et à nous retirer le pain de la bouche.

-Vous avez donc affamé cet enfant ?

-Il n'était pas question qu'il prive mon précieux Dudley de ce qu'il méritait.

-Avez-vous jamais dépensé de l'argent pour Harry ?

-Non.

-Comment l'habilliez-vous ?

-Il portait les vieux vêtements de Dudley.

-Et pour les soins médicaux ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais envoyé chez le médecin, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul.

-Je vois… poursuivit Madame Bones en faisant une grimace. Et ses lunettes ?

-J'ai pris n'importe quelle paire sur un stand au marché aux puces.

-Mais les verres n'étaient pas à sa vue ?

-Quelle importance ? L'école était contente, il avait des lunettes, affaire classée.

-Vous le nourrissiez comment ?

-Des restes lorsqu'il y en avait et qu'il avait terminé ses corvées. Vernon s'arrangeait d'ailleurs pour qu'il ne puisse pas les finir. Il est intelligent, Vernon.

-Donc il ne mangeait quasiment pas ?

-Il faisait parfois les poubelles, comme un chien qu'il est. C'était bien assez bon pour lui.

-Où dormait-il ?

-Dans le placard sous l'escalier, sur un vieux matelas que Vernon avait récupéré à la décharge publique.

-Vous n'aviez pas de place pour lui ?

-Non, Dudley avait besoin de sa seconde chambre pour mettre ses jouets et Marge dormait dans la chambre d'ami lors de ses séjours, il n'était pas question qu'il y dorme ! Pour souiller mes meubles avec son anormalité ? Jamais.

-Qui a eu l'idée de le prostituer ?

-Vernon, après avoir vu un reportage à la télévision sur ce sujet. Nous nous sommes dit qu'il était normal qu'il rapporte de l'argent pour tous les soucis qu'il nous donnait.

-Vous ne vouliez pas de lui ?

-Nous n'avons jamais voulu de lui.

-Alors pourquoi avoir essayé de l'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard ?

-Pour ne pas qu'il soit encore plus anormal qu'il ne l'était déjà ! Vernon faisait tout son possible pour lui retirer son anormalité, nous ne voulions pas qu'il souille notre Duddy chéri. Et il n'aurait plus ramené d'argent.

-Est-ce Harry qui vous a permis d'acheter cette maison en Espagne, et tous les articles de luxe dont nous avons les factures ?

-Evidemment. Ce n'était que juste récompense pour le supporter.

-Avez-vous frappé votre neveu ?

-Oui, parfois. Mais Vernon se chargeait de sa discipline car il a plus de force.

-Quels genres de corvées lui donniez-vous ?

-Le ménage, les courses, la cuisine, le jardinage, le lavage des voitures, la peinture extérieure. Tout ce que nous pouvions.

-Et s'il ne s'acquittait pas bien de ces tâches ?

-Rien à manger, une raclée, et une semaine dans son placard dans le noir.

Le Magenmagot était outré, et les protestations couvraient à présent la voix de Pétunia. Amélia Bones dut encore frapper du marteau pour rétablir le silence. Rufus Scrimgeour était stupéfait d'entendre les conditions de vie de l'Elu du Monde Magique au quotidien.

-Madame Dursley, vous êtes mère d'un garçon de l'âge d'Harry, comment avez-vous pu accepter de faire autant de mal à un petit enfant ? Le vendre comme objet sexuel à des pédophiles…

-Je m'en fichais, et ça l'obligeait à se comporter correctement. S'il protestait ou se rebiffait Vernon se chargeait de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Je l'aurais bien vendu définitivement pour nous en débarrasser mais Vernon voulait garder cette source de revenus.

-Votre mari a-t-il personnellement abusé sexuellement de l'enfant ?

-Jamais. Le garçon le dégoûtait, il refusait de le toucher plus que nécessaire. Il ne l'approchait que pour le corriger et se désinfectait ensuite les mains.

-Vous ne le touchiez jamais vous-même ?

-Non, jamais, sauf pour le frapper et ensuite je me lavais les mains.

-Et lorsqu'il était tout petit, comment faisiez-vous ? Il fallait le laver, le changer…

-Je ne le faisais que lorsque l'odeur était insupportable et avec des gants à vaisselle pour ne pas être contaminée. Pour le laver, je le laissais tremper dans un bac d'eau froide dans le garage et il se débrouillait, pour se vêtir aussi il se débrouillait.

-Je pense que j'en ai assez entendu. Rufus ?

-Ça suffit bien pour moi aussi. Dumbledore ?

-Tout à été dit, soupira le vieil homme. Je regrette de leur avoir confié Harry. Je pensais qu'ils se seraient comportés en famille correcte vu leur lien de parenté avec Lily Potter, mais j'ai fait une erreur. Il est vrai que ce genre de comportement n'est pas habituel dans les familles de sorciers où les enfants sont des bénédictions, comme vous le savez tous. Il semble que les Moldus ne pensent pas la même chose, c'est déjà le second cas que je constate avec les mêmes déviances.

-Ah bon. C'est plutôt inquiétant, en effet. Maitre Higgs ?

-Rien à rajouter, Madame Bones, ce serait totalement inutile et déplacé.

-En effet. Auror Shacklebolt ? Reconduisez Madame Dursley dans le box des accusés et veillez à ce que l'antidote lui soit donné tout de suite, je souhaite qu'elle comprenne la suite des débats.

-Oui, Madame la Présidente, fit Kingsley alors que les chaines libéraient Pétunia.

Il l'obligea à se lever et la reconduisit sans douceur auprès de son mari qui ne semblait pas du tout gêné ou honteux de ce que sa femme avait révélé.

-AUROR MAUGREY, AUROR DAWLISH, conduisez Vernon Dursley jusqu'au fauteuil et préparez le Véritasérum.

-Tout de suite, Madame, répondit Fol Œil avec un sourire disgracieux et vicieux sur son visage couturé.

Les deux Aurors se levèrent de concert et saisirent un Vernon rebelle qui grondait insultes et menaces et tentait de se défaire de leur emprise. Fol Œil agacé, pointa sa baguette sur le cou inexistant et gras de l'obèse.

-Un conseil, n'abusez pas de ma patience. Je l'ai épuisée depuis très longtemps.

L'Auror à la jambe artificielle poussa le gros Moldu dans le fauteuil et aussitôt les chaines s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Vernon Dursley tenta inutilement de se débattre et regarda Harry qui tremblait et pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de Severus Rogue.

-SALE PETIT VERMINE ! J'AURAIS DU ECOUTER MARGE ET T'EXPEDIER DANS UN ORPHELINAT ! VOILA COMMENT NOUS SOMMES RECOMPENSES DE T'AVOIR DONNE UN TOIT, DES VÊTEMENTS ET DE LA NOURRITURE, ESPECE DE PETIT MONSTRE ! TU AURAIS DU MOURIR AVEC TES PARENTS !

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! menaça Albus Dumbledore en s'approchant, l'index tendu vers l'odieux proxénète. Harry Potter a sauvé deux fois le Monde Magique. Il est le garçon le plus courageux et le plus brillant que j'ai rencontré depuis longtemps et des milliers de personnes lui doivent la vie.

-Et il a tué ses parents… ricana Vernon. Brillante idée, deux anormaux en moins.

-ÇA SUFFIT ! trancha Rufus Scrimgeour. AUROR EN CHEF SHACKLEBOLT, LE VERITASERUM QU'ON EN FINISSE !

Kingsley, gris de rage et de dégoût, s'approcha de l'espèce de baleine échouée et boudinée dans son pyjama rayé et sortit son flacon puis compta trois gouttes de Véritasérum.

-Ouvrez la bouche et tirez la langue, Dursley ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

-Allez-vous faire foutre, anormal ! Monstre ! Negro !

Les membres du Magenmagot grondèrent devant les insultes adressées à l'Auror noir.

-Rufus ? fit Amélia Bones d'une voix lasse. Je vous laisse le choix, si vous voulez utiliser l'Imperium… Je suis fatiguée du comportement de l'accusé.

-Moi aussi, Amélia. Auror Maugrey ? Vous pouvez utiliser l'Impérium pour faire obéir l'accusé.

-Avec le plus grand plaisir, Monsieur le Ministre, susurra Fol Œil, visiblement ravi.

Il s'approcha, baguette tendue de Vernon Dursley, qui regarda le bâton de bois tordu tenu en main par l'homme couvert de cicatrices avec un monstrueux œil artificiel.

-Impero ! Ouvrez la bouche et tirez la langue, Dursley !

Les yeux dans le vague, Vernon Dursley dut obéir à l'injonction et Kingsley en profita pour déposer les trois gouttes de la potion incolore sur la grosse langue chargée de l'accusé. Maugrey leva sa baguette d'un coup sec et annula le sortilège impardonnable. Les deux Aurors attendirent que le Véritasérum fasse son effet, et au bout d'une minute pour plus de sûreté, annoncèrent que l'accusé était prêt à parler.

-Rufus ? Je vous laisse conduire l'interrogatoire. Fit Amélia qui consultait ses parchemins et s'entretenait à voix basse avec Percy Weasley.

-Accusé, veuillez décliner vos noms et qualités.

-Vernon Edgar Dursley, directeur de la Grunnings.

-Vous êtes l'oncle d'Harry James Potter.

-Hélas oui.

-Vous ne souhaitiez pas élever cet enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Absolument pas ! Ce petit monstre nous a été imposé, nous n'avions rien demandé.

-Vous ne l'aimez pas ?

-Non. Qui pourrait aimer ce morveux ?

-Il semble pourtant être apprécié par ses amis, son compagnon, ses professeurs, son parrain et l'ensemble du Monde Magique.

-Ils sont assez fous pour croire toutes ces balivernes, qu'il aurait sauvé votre monde. Je ne vois pas comment un bébé aurait pu vaincre un puissant anormal si vous autres n'avez pas réussi ! Et actuellement non plus, je n'y crois pas, Potter n'est qu'un avorton inutile. Une petite tapette juste bon à se faire enfiler pour 50 livres sterling. Je ne lui vois aucune autre utilité.

-Vous avouez donc avoir vendu votre neveu à des pédophiles ? De l'avoir prostitué ?

-Bien entendu, il fallait bien que cet inutile serve à quelque chose ! Il était là sous notre nez, à infecter notre maison avec son anormalité.

-Pourquoi l'affamiez-vous ?

-Pour le soumettre à notre volonté, pour le briser, et aussi qu'il reste petit, il ramenait ainsi plus d'argent sans rien nous coûter. Que du bénéfice.

-Vous le frappiez ?

-Bien entendu. C'était un excellent défouloir, j'adorais le faire crier, pleurer, gémir et saigner. Il ne méritait que ça. Il n'aurait jamais du vivre. Ma sœur Marge avait raison, il aurait du être noyé comme un chiot anormal qu'il est.

-Amélia ? constata Rufus. N'avez-vous pas remarqué que le Véritasérum rend les Moldus très loquaces ? Beaucoup plus que les sorciers…

-En effet, je l'avais remarqué, avoua la présidente, un peu perplexe. C'est bon à savoir, finalement.

-Avez-vous souhaité la mort de votre neveu ?

-Bien sûr. J'ai été tenté plusieurs fois de nous en débarrasser, mais Pétunia avait peur que vous veniez mettre le nez dans nos affaires. Elle savait que vous le surveilliez depuis son entrée dans cette école de fous. Il suffisait de voir l'adresse sur la lettre qu'il avait reçue.

-Dumbledore ? demanda le Ministre. Une explication, quant à cette adresse ?

-Oui. Monsieur le Ministre. C'est le Professeur McGonagall qui expédie les lettres d'admission à Poudlard et le registre des étudiants est magiquement actualisé. L'adresse d'Harry Potter indiquait, « dans le placard sous l'escalier ». Etant donné que les enveloppes sont rédigées par plumes à papotes officielles du Ministère et les envois faits en grand nombre, nous ne nous en sommes pas rendu compte. C'est Harry qui l'a souligné à sa Directrice de Maison ultérieurement. Nous savons que c'est en lisant l'enveloppe que les Dursleys ont eu peur des représailles et ont déménagé Harry vers la plus petite pièce de leur maison, à savoir la seconde chambre de leur fils qui servait à entreposer ses nombreux jouets cassés. Selon les témoignages divers dont j'ai eu connaissance, notamment par les jumeaux Weasley, cette chambre était munie de barreaux aux fenêtres et de nombreux verrous moldus sur la porte. C'était une cellule de prison dont Harry ne sortait que pour se rendre aux toilettes deux fois par jour. Il recevait un peu de soupe froide de temps en temps par une chatière installée au bas de la porte. Les Aurors Tonks-Lupin, Maugrey et Shacklebolt l'ont d'ailleurs constaté de visu.

-Leur rapport indiquait de tels aménagements, en effet. Les barreaux de la fenêtre avait d'ailleurs été arrachés précédemment.

-Oui, les jumeaux Weasley sont venus au secours d'Harry lorsqu'il avait douze ans car il serait mort de faim ainsi que sa chouette, cet été là. D'ailleurs, c'est l'absence de barreaux qui a permis à Harry de s'enfuir de la maison l'été dernier.

-Je vois. Merci, Dumbledore. Dursley ! Vous avez donc enfermé votre neveu dans cette prison ?

-Oui.

-Il en sortait quand ?

-Pour faire ses corvées et ramener de l'argent. C'est tout.

-Avez-vous des regrets ?

-Non aucun.

-Et s'il ne s'était pas enfui cet été ?

-Il aurait continué à ramener de l'argent, il serait resté enfermé avec son sale pigeon et je l'aurais battu comme d'habitude.

-Avez-vous encouragé votre fils à maltraiter son cousin ?

-Bien entendu ! Il fallait que ce sale morveux comprenne où était sa place ! Dudley est un bon garçon, lui ! Un fils parfait !

-Avez-vous encouragé votre sœur à maltraiter votre neveu ?

-Inutile, elle le détestait bien assez pour le faire d'elle-même ! C'était très plaisant. Marge partage nos idées, d'ailleurs j'aurais du l'écouter, finalement et nous débarrasser de ce sale mioche. Mon bon cœur nous a perdus.

Les membres du Magenmagot poussèrent des cris horrifiés et Amélia Bones dut encore faire usage de son marteau pour ramener le calme. Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Professeur Dumbledore ? Des questions à l'accusé ?

-Oui. Pourquoi avoir caché à Harry qu'il était un sorcier ?

-Nous espérions pouvoir le guérir de son anormalité. Lui faire cesser tous ces tours monstrueux.

-Comment espériez-vous réussir à le guérir ? Ce n'est pas une maladie !

-En le battant.

-Je vois. Et pourquoi avez-vous raconté à Harry que ses parents étaient des ivrognes morts dans un accident de voiture ?

-Parce qu'ils n'étaient rien de mieux que ça. Juste des bons à rien, des monstres ! Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient et c'est bien dommage que leur sale morveux ne soit pas mort avec eux.

-Harry avait-il des amis ?

-Aucun, nous y avons veillé. Il n'était pas question qu'il infecte des gens normaux avec sa tare.

-Lorsqu'on vous demandait où il était scolarisé, que racontiez-vous ?

-Qu'il était à Saint-Brutus, le centre de redressement pour jeunes criminels incurables. Après tout il a bien tenté de tuer Dudley en le faisant attaquer avec des détraque choses.

-L'accusé parle des deux détraqueurs qui ont attaqué Harry et son cousin il y a deux ans. Comme vous vous en souvenez, précisa Albus Dumbledore à ses collègues du Magenmagot, Harry a conjuré un patronus corporel pour les faire fuir et sauver ainsi sa vie et celle de son cousin. Il semble que les Dursleys ne soient pas d'accord avec cette idée de sauvetage, malgré les explications qu'ils ont reçues.

-Qu'aviez-vous l'intention de faire d'Harry à sa majorité qui est de dix-sept ans dans le Monde Magique ?

-Le garder cet été pour qu'il ramène de l'argent et l'an prochain après avoir terminé ses études dans cette écoles de fous, casser sa baguette et brûler toutes ses affaires de monstre et le mettre sur le trottoir après l'avoir rossé convenablement, histoire qu'il sache se tenir à sa place.

-Je n'ai plus de questions. Termina le Directeur de Poudlard en affichant une mine dégoûtée.

-Des questions, Maître Higgs ? tenta Amélia qui devinait le malaise du jeune avocat commis d'office.

-Aucune, Madame la Présidence, je pense qu'il est inutile d'espérer tirer quelque chose de positif de mes clients.

-Le Magenmagot va se retirer pour délibérer. Nous reviendrons dès que possible. Les Elfes du Ministère vont vous servir du thé en attendant, je pense que ce n'est pas un luxe. AURORS ? Ramenez les accusés en cellule !

Kingsley et Fol Œil se levèrent aussitôt et comme les chaines du fauteuil libéraient l'accusé, le grand Auror chauve lui remit une paire de menottes aussitôt, tandis que Tonks faisait la même chose avec Pétunia qui semblait un peu amorphe depuis l'administration du Véritasérum et de son antidote.

-On lui donne l'antidote à ce porc ? s'inquiéta Fol Œil.

-Laisse tomber, Alastor, murmura Kingsley. Au moins, il va se tenir tranquille pendant un moment.

Comme les membres du Magenmagot quittaient la salle d'audience, ils prirent Vernon Dursley par les bras et le conduisirent en cellule en sortant par la petite porte menant à la salle d'attente.

Restés seuls avec Dawlish et Griffiths, Albus, Severus et Harry se levèrent pour se dégourdir les jambes. Des trainées de larmes séchaient sur les joues du Survivant.

-Je suis désolé, mon petit, fit Albus d'une voix douce.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'ils me haïraient autant, Professeur. Personne ne pouvait savoir. Après tout, ils étaient ma seule famille.

-Ce sont des monstres ! gronda Severus, fou de rage. Je croyais que mon père était le pire des Moldus qu'on pouvait trouver, mais j'étais bien en dessous de la vérité ! Par Merlin, ces chacals ne méritent pas de vivre.

-En effet, soupira Dumbledore. Il est regrettable que les Détraqueurs aient tous fuis. Les Dursleys seront sans aucun doute condamnés à la prison à vie à Azkaban, qui malgré l'absence de détraqueurs est loin d'être une villégiature, croyez-moi. Le Ministère a engagé des Gobelins et ils sont atrocement vicieux. Pour l'instant, leur petit nombre fait qu'ils ne s'occupent que des condamnés et pas de ceux qui sont en préventive, ce qui explique que les Dursleys n'avaient jamais vu de Gobelins auparavant.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux, Harry. Ils n'ont jamais été ta véritable famille. N'aie pas de regrets de les avoir dénoncés.

-Je ne regrette pas, Severus. Je suis soulagé que tout le monde comprenne par où je suis passé. Ils m'ont tant fait passer pour un menteur lorsque j'étais petit, que je craignais que personne ne me croie.

-Harry, ta famille, c'est celle que tu es en train de construire avec Severus. Vous étiez tous les deux seuls au monde, maintenant vous allez être des parents. Et nous serons tous ravis de vous aider à accueillir votre petite fille. Je suis certain que vous serez d'excellents parents, tout comme Molly vous l'a dit ce midi. Et Minerva va être ravie de vous servir de baby-sitter, vous verrez. Elle raffole des bébés ! ! Ah ! Je vois que le thé vient d'arriver, venez mes garçons, ça vous requinquera. Tout va bien, Severus ?

-Ça va, Albus. Le bébé était un peu agité, mais il se calme maintenant.

-Avec tout ce stress, je n'en doute pas. Mais ce sera vite terminé et nous tournerons la page rapidement et penserons à un avenir meilleur.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, l'Auror Dawlish annonçait le retour du Magenmagot et Albus, Severus et Harry regardèrent les membres habillés de pourpre revenir s'installer dans les tribunes de la salle d'audience numéro 10. Alors que les Aurors retournaient chercher les futurs condamnés, Harry se sentit pris d'une soudaine angoisse. Il voulait que tout se termine, il était nerveusement épuisé et voulait rentrer à Poudlard, retrouver la paix des cachots de Severus et dormir, niché dans ses bras, pour tout oublier. Il se colla sans un mot contre son compagnon et enserra sa taille arrondie de ses deux bras. Le maître des potions entoura l'épaule du jeune Gryffondor de son bras et plaça un baiser discret sur son front.

-C'est bientôt fini, mon ange. Courage, c'est la fin.

-Je veux partir, Sev'… murmura Harry d'une voix plaintive.

-Dans quelques minutes, Harry. Après nous rentrerons directement et tu prendras de la potion de sommeil pour te remettre. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

Severus sentit Harry hocher la tête contre son épaule et le serra encore plus fort. De son regard d'onyx, il balayait la salle, tentant de lire le verdict sur les visages des membres du Magenmagot. Il vit Kingsley et Fol Œil ramener Vernon Dursley dans le box des accusés. Celui-ci bien réveillé à présent, se montrait fort mécontent et se débattait. Visiblement, il était encore sous un sort de silence. Tonks, quant à elle, trainait une Pétunia très abattue et qui semblait complètement ailleurs. L'avocat de la défense, qui ne se faisait aucune illusion quant au sort de ses clients, les regardait avec dégoût. Il ne voyait aucune excuse à leur immonde comportement et songeait que la prison à vie serait un sort encore trop doux pour ces deux crapules.

-Bien. Fit Amélia Bones. Le Magenmagot a rendu son verdict, et étant données les circonstances, ce n'était pas bien difficile. Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, vous avez été jugés coupables de maltraitance sur un sorcier mineur, ainsi que de proxénétisme aggravé. Vous êtes deux monstres, qui n'auraient jamais du avoir à élever cet enfant. Et quand je dis élever… je devrais dire plutôt « abuser ». Vous êtes tous les deux condamnés à la prison à vie à Azkaban, dans le quartier de haute-sécurité, gardé par des Gobelins. Vous n'aurez jamais plus aucun contact avec des humains et vous serez séparés. Les visites seront interdites également. Vous avez fait bien assez de mal autour de vous dans votre vie. Tous vos biens sont désormais saisis par la Banque Gringotts et seront vendus dans le monde moldu. L'or qui en résultera sera versé à Lord Potter-Black en réparation de tous les préjudices subis durant toute sa vie, sous votre tutelle. Il en disposera selon son bon vouloir. Quelque chose à rajouter, Dursley ?

L'Oncle Vernon qui avait du se lever pour entendre le verdict, vociféra et insulta bien évidemment la cour. Harry regretta un instant que le sortilège de mutisme ait été retiré, mais il était de coutume de laisser les condamnés s'exprimer une dernière fois, au cas où ils auraient des regrets. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas le cas de Vernon.

-C'EST UNE PARODIE DE JUSTICE, VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES MONSTRES ! ET TOI, POTTER, SALE MORVEUX, TU NE T'EN SORTIRAS PAS COMME CA, TU ES MORT ! ANORMAL, VAURIEN !

-Emmenez-les à Azkaban immédiatement, pesta Rufus Scrimgeour qui en avait assez entendu. L'audience est levée !

Les Aurors sortirent tous de la salle d'audience emmenant avec eux, Pétunia qui était toujours dans un autre monde et n'avait pas réagi au verdict et Vernon qui se débattait et hurlait. Fol Œil lança un autre silencio et un incarcerem pour empêcher le gros Moldu de se débattre. Kingsley lança quant à lui, un mobilicorpus pour déplacer le corps ligoté, et le curieux convoi à présent silencieux quitta le Tribunal pour la prison d'Azkaban.

-C'est fini, mon ange, c'est fini. On va rentrer maintenant, murmura Severus à l'oreille d'Harry.

Albus Dumbledore qui avait suivi le départ agité des Dursleys avec attention en secouant la tête de désapprobation, revint vers les deux jeunes hommes.

-Venez, les garçons, on rentre à Poudlard. Je vais demander aux Elfes de vous faire porter un diner léger, vous n'aurez pas à paraître dans la Grande Salle d'ici demain. Je vous conseille de vous reposer et de passer une bonne nuit. Tout va aller pour le mieux à présent.

-Pas sûr, Professeur Dumbledore, soupira Harry. Il va falloir affronter les autres élèves à l'annonce de la grossesse de Severus. Et Ginny…

-Chaque chose en son temps, mon petit. Nous verrons ça dans le courant de la semaine. Allez… on rentre.

Harry lâcha Severus et tous les deux suivirent Albus Dumbledore hors de la salle d'audience numéro 10 qu'ils n'espéraient plus jamais revoir de leur vie et s'engagèrent dans le couloir de pierre pour reprendre les escaliers menant au niveau 9 vers l'ascenseur.


	6. Chapter 6

-Par Merlin, Albus ! murmura-t-elle. Que faites-vous donc à cette heure-ci hors de votre lit ? Nous sommes samedi et il fait nuit. Vous êtes malade ?

-Non, Pompom, je ne suis pas malade. Je viens de recevoir un hibou des jumeaux Weasley. Le colis contenait deux flacons d'antidote à la cantharide. Je suis venu aussitôt, j'espérais qu'on pourrait en donner un tout de suite à Harry.

-Excellente idée, fit l'infirmière en resserrant les pans de sa robe de chambre et en refaisant le nœud. Je vais prendre ma baguette et je vais en transférer un flacon dans son estomac, avec un sortilège.

Poppy Pomfresh s'approcha à pas de loup, du lit où dormaient Harry et Severus. Albus entendit le petit « pop » discret qui annonçait que le flacon d'antidote était ouvert. D'un sortilège informulé, Pompom envoya le contenu du flacon dans l'estomac du Gryffondor, comme annoncé précédemment. Puis elle revint sur ses pas pour s'entretenir avec le Directeur.

-C'est fait, Albus. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps, l'antidote fera de l'effet. J'espère que ce pauvre Severus aura le plaisir de voir Harry commencer à se réveiller, avant qu'il ne descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Je vois bien qu'Harry lui manque. Vous savez comment il est, il ne dit rien, ne se plaint pas, mais son regard en dit long.

-Je sais, Pompom, soupira le vieil homme. Bon, prenez soin d'eux. Je rentre chez moi. Je vous verrai plus tard pour le petit déjeuner.

-Je retourne me coucher une petite demi-heure. Il ne fait pas très chaud, et j'étais bien dans mon lit avant que je n'entende l'alarme que vous avez déclenchée en entrant. Je croyais que c'était un élève.

Elle bailla, une main sur la bouche, et tira sur la dentelle de son bonnet de nuit pour couvrir son oreille, puis elle fit un petit au revoir de la main, et sans rajouter un seul mot, se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à son appartement.

Albus rentra dans sa tour et retrouva Fumseck qui lissait ses plumes en lançant de joyeuses trilles. Il laissa passer une bonne heure, qu'il utilisa à ranger les parchemins qui traînaient un peu partout et se décida à descendre à la Grande Salle lorsque les grondements de son estomac commencèrent à se faire vraiment embarrassants.

Il retrouva l'ensemble du corps professoral à la grande table, à l'exception de Severus, qui épuisé, dormait encore, collé contre le corps chaud d'Harry. D'un coup d'œil, il vit que Poppy était là, en grande discussion avec Remus Lupin, dont les cernes, le teint pâle et les yeux injectés de sang, indiquaient l'approche de la pleine lune.

Les hiboux apportant le courrier furent une courte distraction. Albus savait que Molly et Arthur Weasley avaient prévu d'envoyer une beuglante à leur fille unique, mais il ignorait quand ils avaient prévu de le faire. Et lorsqu'il vit Errol, le vieux hibou maladroit de la famille Weasley s'écrouler dans les céréales en les projetant un peu partout sur les élèves, au grand dam de Ron qui balança quelques unes de ses injures préférées, il se prit à sourire à la pensée de la surprise et de l'humiliation qui attendaient la chipie.

Surprise de recevoir un hibou, Ginny se précipita pour relever Errol, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas maudire l'oiseau qui faisait déjà hurler son frère et ricaner toute la table des rouge et or. Elle pâlit en voyant l'enveloppe rouge et la détacha d'une main tremblante. Aussitôt, l'enveloppe lui échappa et se transforma en une bouche cruelle d'où sortit la voix magiquement amplifiée d'une Molly Weasley remontée comme une pendule.

-GINNY WEASLEY ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ? TU N'AS PAS HONTE ? TU AS JETE LE DESHONNEUR SUR LA FAMILLE ! TU AS BLESSE HARRY ! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE TE METTE LA MAIN DESSUS, JEUNE DEMOISELLE ! NOUS REPARLERONS DE CETTE AFFAIRE, SOIS EN ASSUREE ! TON PERE EST FURIEUX ET TES FRERES AUSSI ! A LA PROCHAINE INCARTADE, JE TE RETIRE DE L'ECOLE ET TU IRAS VIVRE CHEZ LA TANTE MURIEL ! TU ES PREVENUE !

Ginny se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre et baissa la tête, les joues écarlates, tandis que la beuglante s'autodétruisait furieusement. Ron ricanait en la regardant, Hermione la toisait sévèrement les lèvres pincées tandis que Lavande et Parvati cogitaient et alignaient les informations pour les faire coïncider avec celles qu'elles possédaient déjà. Parvati fut la plus rapide à comprendre. Elle gronda de colère, sa cuillère pleine de porridge, pointée en avant, menaçante.

-Tu as blessé Harry Potter ? C'est à cause de toi qu'il est inconscient à l'infirmerie depuis trois jours ? Tu es complètement malade ou quoi ? Nous savons qu'il a été empoisonné, toute l'école le sait ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? POURQUOI ?

-Mais voyons, Parv', la renseigna Lavande. C'est évident ! Harry ne veut pas sortir avec elle, alors elle se venge ! Toute l'école sait que Ginny Weasley ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise non ! Quand elle veut un garçon, elle fait tout pour l'avoir. Si d'habitude ça marche, ben cette fois-ci, elle s'est ramassée une veste ! Harry ne veut pas d'elle, il a été très clair plusieurs fois. Alors elle l'a empoisonné, c'est tout !

Des murmures outrés enflèrent dans les rangs des Gryffondors. Certains Serpentards et des Serdaigles avaient entendu et s'étaient retournés pour suivre la conversation, surtout que la beuglante avait attiré leur attention. Se sentant observée, et en fâcheuse posture, la rouquine choisit la contre-attaque.

-Je n'ai pas empoisonné Harry ! Espèce d'idiote ! Il est juste malade ! Tout ça, ce ne sont que des conneries ! Ma mère a encore écouté les ragots d'une idiote qui lui a tout rapporté, si je mets la main sur cette peste, je vais la démolir et lui apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires ! Un petit chauve-furie ne lui fera pas de mal pour commencer, hurla-t-elle, hystérique. Et tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin en auront un aussi !

-Tu crois nous impressionner avec ton sortilège à la con ? C'est le seul que tu connaisses ou quoi ? A chaque fois, tu nous sors le même refrain, tu es pitoyable. En tout cas, si tu t'amuses à ça avec l'un d'entre nous, tu auras affaire à McGonagall et tu seras en retenue avec Rusard jusqu'à la remise des diplômes… de l'année prochaine !

Lavande regarda avec admiration Parvati, qui reprenait son souffle après sa tirade vengeresse. La rouquine se drapa dans ce qui lui restait de dignité et se leva pour quitter la Grande Salle. Personne ne tenta de la retenir, et dès qu'elle eut franchi les Grandes Portes sous les regards désapprobateurs des enseignants, les conversations reprirent. Tous commentaient ce qu'ils pensaient avoir compris. Ginny Weasley avait empoisonné Harry Potter parce qu'il refusait de sortir avec elle. Mais la rouquine ne sortait-elle pas déjà avec Justin Finch-Fletchley ? Le Poufsouffle, vexé d'avoir été apparemment choisi par dépit par la Gryffondor, annonça à ses amis qu'il ne serait pas un pis-aller et que l'empoisonneuse pouvait aller se faire voir chez les Trolls. Ron, qui avait entendu, pouffa de rire en voyant que les affaires de sa sœur ne se portaient pas si bien que ça. Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir s'en prendre à son meilleur ami, le Sauveur du Monde Magique ! Non mais !

A l'infirmerie, loin de l'agitation de la Grande Salle, Severus se réveillait à présent, dans la douce lumière que tamisaient les grands rideaux lourds qui masquaient les vastes fenêtres en ogives. Il ouvrit les yeux et leva son regard d'onyx vers le visage de son compagnon. Il poussa un cri étouffé de surprise en découvrant les deux orbes émeraude qui le regardaient avec appréhension. Aussitôt, le maître des potions se redressa et se jeta sur Harry qui eut un petit mouvement de crainte et tenta de fuir le contact. Severus se rendit compte alors à sa grande horreur, qu'Harry avait à présent peur de lui. Il se figea à cette constatation et son cœur se serra.

-Harry… murmura-t-il, soulagé. Enfin… tu as repris conscience. Merlin soit loué ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, mon ange.

-Je… mais… tenta Harry.

Mais sa gorge était sèche et sa voix éraillée. Severus reprit ses esprits et saisissant sa baguette de bouleau noir sous son oreiller, il conjura un verre d'eau qu'il porta aux lèvres du Gryffondor.

-Bois, mon ange, tu dois avoir soif. Ne dis rien pour l'instant. Tout va bien.

Severus aida Harry à boire le verre d'eau. Le garçon le remercia dans un souffle et sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller, comme s'il était épuisé. Il ferma les yeux, ne voyant de toute façon pas à dix centimètres. Severus bougea sans rien dire et tendit la main vers la paire de lunettes rondes qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit, de son côté. Il la déplia et la posa sur le visage d'Harry qui aussitôt rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

-Infirmerie… constata-t-il, la voix toujours coassante.

-Oui, confirma Severus. Tu es ici depuis trois jours.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des gallions, visiblement surpris. Il fronça les sourcils et passa sa main sur son front, tentant de se rappeler les derniers évènements qui avaient bien pu encore le conduire dans cet endroit détestable.

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? tenta la terreur des cachots, un peu inquiet.

Harry hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu veux plus de moi…

Horrifié, Severus vit les yeux verts se fermer et de grosses larmes en couler et inonder les joues pâles du Sauveur qui tourna alors la tête de l'autre côté, essayant de refreiner les sanglots qu'il sentait venir.

-Harry, non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Regarde-moi, mon amour, regarde-moi, je t'en supplie !

Il attira le visage d'Harry vers lui, en lui tenant le menton. Harry accepta de tourner sa tête vers lui, mais garda obstinément les yeux fermés. Severus couvrit le visage aimé de baisers, lui murmurant des mots tendres pour le rassurer.

-J'étais furieux, Harry. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé mais… je me suis senti trahi, j'ai cru que c'était toi qui ne voulais plus de moi, de nous, du bébé.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête avec incompréhension. Severus lui caressa les cheveux d'une main douce et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Je suis allé te rejoindre dans le couloir devant ta chambre de Préfet-En-Chef, après ta ronde. Juste comme j'arrivais à l'angle du couloir, j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas seul. Ginny Weasley était avec toi. Elle s'est jetée sur toi pour t'embrasser, et tu ne l'as pas repoussée. Tu l'as plaquée contre le mur et… tu t'es vautré sur elle, et tu as mis tes mains partout sur son corps.

Harry regarda Severus, horrifié.

-Quoi ? J'ai… j'ai fait ça ? Mais… je ne l'aime pas ! Je ne la désire pas. C'est une fille ! Je n'ai jamais désiré une seule fille de toute ma vie. Misère… mais… j'étais sous Impérium ou quoi ?

-Non. Une potion. Mais je l'ignorais. Je suis rentré dans les cachots et je me suis couché. Je pensais que tu viendrais me rejoindre, que tu m'expliquerais et tu n'es jamais venu.

Harry vit la douleur passer fugitivement dans les yeux d'onyx de son compagnon.

-Sev'… je suis désolé. Mais ce n'était pas moi… tu comprends ? Est-ce que… tu crois que… j'ai fait des trucs avec elle ?

Harry était livide à cette pensée et il en avait presque la nausée.

-Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

-Pas vraiment, c'est confus. Je… je me souviens… de me sentir mal, de voir tout tourner, autour de moi. J'avais des nausées et ça me brûlait… là…

Pudiquement, Harry posa la main sur son sexe pour désigner l'endroit qui l'avait brûlé. Severus hocha la tête avec assentiment.

-Ginny Weasley a utilisé un bâton de rouge à lèvres qui était une potion de luxure gélifiée, faite à partir de cantharide, un ingrédient aphrodisiaque très dangereux. Encore un nouveau produit des jumeaux Weasley. La demoiselle t'attendait visiblement, cachée pas loin, sûrement dans une alcôve ou derrière une statue. Dans le noir ce n'était pas bien difficile. Elle s'est jetée sur toi, lorsqu'elle t'a vu et t'a embrassé. Une fois la potion dans ton système, tu ne pouvais plus lutter. C'est une potion très puissante. Tu aurais embrassé le cul de Rusard sans t'en rendre compte.

-Pitié ! fit Harry, la mine dégoûtée.

-Cette potion de luxure provoque une érection artificielle très douloureuse et plutôt persistante. Seulement, tu es allergique à la cantharide et tu as fait une réaction violente, d'où ton malaise. Normalement, tu aurais du continuer à bécoter cette petite peste et la dose de potion aurait augmenté dans ton corps. Une fois l'effet obtenu, tu aurais bandé comme un hippogriffe et tu te serais jeté sur elle, sans même te poser la question de son sexe. Enfin, disons que c'est une possibilité, ou plutôt une probabilité.

-Ça n'a pas marché ? Comment tu sais ?

-Tu as apparemment dormi habillé dans ton lit de Préfet. Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley ont assuré que Miss Weasley était présente à la tour de Gryffondor lorsque Miss Granger est revenue de sa ronde. Donc elle n'est pas restée avec toi, et n'a rien obtenu. Tu es descendu dans les cachots à ton réveil et tu n'avais pas bonne mine, tu disais te sentir mal, et… je n'ai pas compris.

-Tu m'as chassé, Sev'. Je m'en souviens.

-Je croyais que tu avais passé la nuit avec elle. J'étais fou de jalousie. Je voulais te faire aussi mal que ce que je ressentais comme douleur à ce moment-là. Tu es parti et tu n'es pas venu au cours de potion. Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley t'ont trouvé dans la salle de bain des Préfets-En-Chef, évanoui. Tu avais pissé du sang et vomi dans les toilettes.

-Pissé du sang ?

Severus senti la panique d'Harry qui instinctivement venait de poser sa main sur son sexe.

-Chéri, n'aie pas peur. La cantharide provoque une érection, je te l'ai dit. Ça n'a pas marché sur toi, mais elle a un autre effet, elle irrite épouvantablement l'urètre, et lorsque tu es allé faire pipi, ça a suffit à le faire saigner. Poppy t'a donné une potion anti-inflammatoire, tout va bien.

-Ok.

-La cantharide provoque aussi des nausées, des maux d'estomac et des vomissements, donc ça explique ton malaise et le fait que tu aies vomi. Seulement tu y es en plus allergique et donc ton corps s'est rebellé après avoir lutté pendant plusieurs heures, et tu t'es évanoui. Poppy a dit que ton cœur commençait à fatiguer, elle a du te donner une potion pour le soutenir. L'antidote à la cantharide doit mijoter pendant deux semaines, je ne pouvais pas faire cette potion, c'était inutile. Je t'ai fait juste une potion antiallergique pour minimiser les dégâts ou du moins essayer, et les jumeaux Weasley ont dit qu'ils avaient un chaudron d'antidote en train et qu'il allait être prêt dans trois jours. Je suppose que Poppy en a reçu un flacon et qu'elle te l'a donné. Je sais qu'elle te gardait dans un coma magique spécial qui ne devait cesser que lorsque la cantharide serait totalement éliminée de ton corps et ses effets aussi, bien évidemment.

-Pourquoi, Sev' ? Pourquoi Ginny a essayé ça ? Même si je n'avais pas été allergique, ça n'aurait pas marché. Une fois que j'aurais eu repris mes esprits, je n'aurais plus voulu d'elle. Et je lui en aurais voulu à mort. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

-Minerva pense qu'elle voulait tomber enceinte. Elle espère sans doute que je ne vais pas survivre à la grossesse ou à la naissance, et elle espérait ainsi prendre ma place.

-T'es sûr de ça ?

-Non, c'est une spéculation de Minerva, mais il parait qu'Albus serait enclin à y croire.

Harry cacha son visage dans ses deux mains.

-Elle est complètement malade !

-Un peu instable, je dirais. Le reste, Miss Granger pourra te l'expliquer, elle a beaucoup contribué à faire éclater la vérité comme on dit dans les romans moldus. Pour l'instant, je veux juste que tu me croies lorsque je te dis que je ne veux pas te quitter. Je t'aime, Harry… tu es toute ma vie, à présent. Et notre bébé aussi.

-Je te crois, Sev'… murmura Harry d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Il leva sa main pour caresser la joue pâle de la chauve-souris des cachots, qu'une ombre de barbe commençait à envahir. Avec un sourire, il attira le visage de son amant vers lui pour exiger un baiser. Sans se faire prier, Severus obtempéra de bon cœur. Harry interrompit rapidement le baiser, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. Severus le regarda, un peu étonné, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait bien pu le faire rire.

-Je crois que notre fille est réveillée et qu'elle me dit bonjour, Sev', s'amusa Harry qui glissait à présent sa main sur le ventre rond de son compagnon, afin de sentir les coups de pied du bébé.

-Oooh ! Tu l'as sentie ? Elle remue tellement là-dedans que j'avoue que je n'y prête plus vraiment attention.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Deux nuits sans toi, et j'ai fait un malaise en cours de potions. Depuis Julius et Poppy exigent que je vienne dormir avec toi, que tu sois conscient ou pas. D'où ma présence près de toi, dans ce lit magiquement agrandi.

-Je comprends mieux. Par Merlin ! Tu aurais pu avoir de graves problèmes de santé, et la petite aussi. Si je mets la main sur cette petite salope de Ginny, je l'étrangle !

-Albus craint qu'elle ne cherche encore à faire quelque chose. Soit à toi, ou bien à moi cette fois-ci. Je ne sais pas ce qui le fait penser ça, mais Minerva est d'accord, semble-t-il ainsi que Miss Granger.

-Hermione ne s'avancerait pas à dire une chose pareille si elle n'avait pas de preuves ou du moins des soupçons valables.

-Elle t'expliquera sûrement dans la journée.

Harry bailla largement, à sa grande surprise.

-Misère, j'ai dormi trois jours et je suis épuisé, tu comprends quelque chose à ça, toi ?

-Ce n'était pas un sommeil naturel, mon amour, tu as quand même besoin de repos. Dors, si tu veux, je reste près de toi, je n'ai pas faim de toute façon. Je suis si heureux que tu sois réveillé ! Si tu savais !

-Je sais, mon cœur. Je suis heureux d'être avec toi, aussi, Severus.

Harry retira ses lunettes et les tendit à Severus qui les posa sur la table de nuit, il ferma les yeux et se coucha sur le côté. Il se serra contre le corps chaud de son amour, en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Il sentit que Severus lui embrassait tendrement le front et esquissa un sourire. Puis deux bras puissants l'attirèrent et il se retrouva la tête posée sur l'épaule de Severus qui s'était couché bien à plat sur le dos. Une main fine lui caressait doucement les cheveux, et ce tendre massage l'expédia rapidement au pays des rêves.

Lorsque Minerva, Poppy et Albus remontèrent à l'infirmerie, après leur petit déjeuner, afin de voir comment se portait Harry et s'il avait repris conscience, ils le trouvèrent endormi dans les bras de Severus qui lui était parfaitement réveillé et serrait son ange aux yeux d'émeraude contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne lui échappe.

-Severus… mon cher garçon, vous êtes réveillé, constata Albus, ravi. Comment va notre jeune Harry ?

-Il a repris conscience, Albus. Vous lui avez donné l'antidote, Poppy ?

-Oui, Professeur Rogue. Ce matin, à l'aube, Albus a reçu un hibou des jumeaux Weasley, il contenait deux flacons d'antidote. Je suis plus que ravie de voir qu'il été efficace. Comment va Harry ?

-Bien, je suppose. Il ne se souvient pas de tout, je lui ai raconté ce qui s'est passé. Il n'a pas de souvenir de l'épisode avec Miss Weasley. Il ne se rappelle que de la scène que je lui ai faite.

-Je vois, soupira l'infirmière en sortant sa baguette de la poche de son tablier. Je crois qu'il ne se souvient que de la chose la plus dramatique pour lui.

-Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal à ce moment-là, avoua Severus avec des remords. Lorsque je me suis approché de lui quand j'ai vu qu'il était réveillé, il a eu peur de moi et il a reculé. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que ça m'a fait ! Une vraie douche glacée.

-Severus… mon garçon… le fustigea le Directeur. Vous avez souvent accusé Harry d'agir avant d'avoir réfléchi aux conséquences ultérieures mais je vous rappelle encore une fois, que vous n'avez rien à lui envier question impulsivité.

-Et mauvais caractère, ajouta Minerva, vénéneuse, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Curieusement le maître des potions ne protesta pas. Il se contenta de soupirer et son bras qui enserrait le cou d'Harry le plaqua encore un peu plus contre lui.

-Vous avez faim, Severus, très certainement. Vous devriez aller prendre un petit déjeuner, Poppy va examiner Harry pendant ce temps.

-Non, ça va, protesta la terreur de Gryffondor, qui ne voulait pas lâcher Harry.

-Il ne va pas s'envoler, Severus. Ne faites pas l'enfant.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Albus, trancha Madame Pomfresh. Severus peut rester là avec Harry. Un Elfe va lui apporter un petit déjeuner.

Elle sortit une fiole en cristal de la poche de son tablier et la tendit au maître des cachots qui en avala le contenu sans discuter. Albus le regarda faire, intrigué.

-Encore ces fameuses hormones, Severus ?

-Non, Albus, répondit à sa place Poppy Pomfresh. Severus n'a plus besoin d'hormones depuis un bon moment. Le placenta du bébé a pris le relais et les fabrique à présent. Ce n'est qu'une potion fortifiante, des vitamines.

-Oh. Et bien je n'y connais rien à ces histoires d'hormones. Je ne connaissais que les hormones sexuelles, celles qui provoquent la puberté, ce genre de chose. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait d'autres.

-Des tas d'autres, Albus.

-C'est vous l'experte, Pompom.

Il regarda l'infirmière agiter sa baguette le long du corps d'Harry. Elle eut un petit sourire de satisfaction en la rangeant de nouveau dans la poche de son tablier.

-Bien. Tout va pour le mieux, dirait-on ! Il est fatigué, un peu déshydraté et sous-alimenté, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Les potions de nutrition ne sont qu'un minimum et elles ont été mal absorbées d'ailleurs à cause de son état général. Dès qu'il sera réveillé de nouveau, je vais le retaper vite fait.

-Je lui ai donné un verre d'eau à son réveil.

-Excellent, Severus. Vous avez bien fait. Je vais lui préparer du jus de citrouille bien frais avec des vitamines comme vous prenez, et puis du thé et un encas léger avec une potion de nutrition. Il pourra sortir demain matin. Je préfère le garder jusque là, je voudrais vérifier son état psychologique et aussi voir s'il a oublié autre chose. Je pense que non, mais il faut que je vérifie, néanmoins.

-Bien, tout ceci est parfait. Je vais prévenir Molly et Arthur, je leur avais promis, annonça le Directeur. Minerva, vous pourriez aller prévenir Remus que son filleul est réveillé, il en sera très certainement plus que soulagé, ainsi que Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley. Faites le discrètement, inutile que Ginny Weasley soit au courant tout de suite. Les autres élèves n'ont pas besoin de le savoir avant demain, non plus. Ça empêchera que la moitié de l'école ne défile ici aujourd'hui. Ainsi, Severus pourra rester avec Harry sans qu'ils ne soient tous deux dérangés.

Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall quittèrent l'infirmerie laissant Severus avec Harry sous la garde féroce de Poppy Pomfresh qui allait veiller à ce que le maître des potions mange un petit déjeuner conséquent. Le Directeur alla directement à son bureau en se frottant les mains, ravi de savoir qu'Harry allait bien se porter, très certainement. Il se précipita vers sa cheminette une poignée de poudre verte à la main. Pendant ce temps, Minerva alla prévenir le loup-garou qui se précipita en courant vers l'infirmerie, plantant là sa collègue qui pouffa en le regardant se sauver à toute allure dans le couloir. Tranquillement, elle remonta au 7ème étage vers la tour de Gryffondor et se présenta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui s'ouvrit aussitôt pour laisser entrer la Directrice de Maison dans la salle commune. Le regard de Minerva balaya la salle et elle fit un petit sourire aux élèves qui s'y trouvaient. Avisant une jeune fille qui traversait la pièce, un grimoire à la main, elle l'appela, juste avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

-Miss Frobisher ? Pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de dire à la Préfète-En-Chef que je voudrais lui dire deux mots, s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr, Professeur McGonagall.

La jeune fille rebroussa chemin et remonta l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Minerva entra dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière elle. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Hermione frappait à la porte.

-ENTREZ !

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione intriguée. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir la Directrice de Maison, un samedi matin ? Surtout que Ron n'avait pas été demandé, et donc il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'Harry, à son humble avis.

-Vous vouliez me voir, Professeur McGonagall ?

-Oui, Miss Granger, asseyez-vous quelques instants, je vous prie. Je vous ai faite appeler, vous seule, car je ne voulais pas que Miss Weasley se doute de quelque chose, si je demandais à votre ami Ronald de venir lui aussi.

-C'est Harry ? s'inquiéta la jeune brune aux cheveux touffus, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, un peu angoissée qu'il puisse aller plus mal.

-Oui, Miss Granger, avoua la professeure de métamorphose avec un sourire. Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure. Les jumeaux Weasley ont expédié l'antidote au Directeur, à l'aube, et Madame Pomfresh le lui a fait prendre aussitôt.

-C'est super ! Je suis soulagée, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer, soupira la jeune Gryffondor.

-Je veux bien vous croire ! Vous auriez vu la tête de Remus ! Je ne crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu courir aussi vite ! Il m'a plantée là, sans dire un mot et il a filé vers l'infirmerie comme s'il avait un Troll aux trousses.

-Et… le Professeur Rogue ?

-Il est avec Monsieur Potter. Il refuse de le quitter et même de le lâcher.

-Ils sont réconciliés ?

-Je crois savoir qu'ils se sont expliqués. Monsieur Potter ne se souvient pas de la scène avec Miss Weasley, il ne se rappelle que celle que le Professeur Rogue lui a faite lorsqu'il est descendu dans les cachots le lendemain matin. Severus lui a tout raconté et il semblerait qu'il ait accepté ses explications.

-Nous pourrons aller le voir ?

-Je pense que cet après-midi, ce sera suffisant. Madame Pomfresh veut lui faire quelques examens complémentaires, ce qui n'est pas étonnant. J'ignore combien de temps Remus va rester avec Harry. Etant donné que Severus y est aussi, je ne pense pas que ça va durer bien longtemps. Vous savez comment ils sont…

-Comme chien et chat… encore que pour l'amour d'Harry, ils ont tous deux fait beaucoup de concessions, mais ça ne sera jamais l'entente cordiale.

-En effet, soupira Minerva McGonagall. Mais enfin, tant qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas… Je me dis souvent que si Sirius Black était encore de ce monde, nous aurions eu beaucoup plus de difficultés. Il n'aurait jamais accepté la relation de son filleul avec son ennemi juré. Surtout qu'il était un homophobe convaincu et particulièrement virulent.

-Je présume que je dois prévenir Ron discrètement, et lui seul, non ?

-Vous présumez fort bien, Miss Granger. Monsieur Potter devrait sortir demain de l'infirmerie et éventuellement reprendre les cours dès lundi. J'attends l'avis de Madame Pomfresh quant à la reprise des cours, d'ailleurs. Je souhaite que l'annonce du rétablissement de Monsieur Potter ne soit pas connue des autres élèves avant demain soir. Je voudrais éviter que vos condisciples ne se ruent à l'infirmerie pour lui rendre visite. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils tombent sur le Professeur Rogue, il refuse de lâcher son compagnon, une seule minute, et ne se lèvera probablement pas de la journée, pour ne pas quitter Harry.

-C'est compréhensible. Il a failli le perdre, et Harry, lui, a cru que le Professeur Rogue ne voulait plus de lui, ils ont besoin de se retrouver. Je vais prévenir Ron lorsque nous serons seuls, et nous irons rendre une petite visite à Harry dans l'après-midi. Je ne pense pas que le Professeur Rogue nous en tiendra rigueur, après tout, Ron et moi, nous avons assisté au rituel. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de choquant pour nous, à les voir en pyjama dans le même lit.

-Heuuu… oui, en effet. C'est vrai que côté spectacle, nous avons été servis avec ces deux là ! avoua Minerva en rougissant quelque peu.

Remus regardait Harry dormir, toujours collé à Severus qui ne l'avait pas lâché. La terreur des cachots sirotait une tasse de thé, légèrement relevé par deux oreillers. De son bras libre, il tenait Harry tout contre lui, et de temps en temps, lui caressait les cheveux.

-Tu es sûr qu'il va bien, Severus ? s'inquiéta le loup-garou qui ne lâchait pas son filleul des yeux.

-Oui, Lupin, je te l'ai dit, il va bien. Il ne se rappelle pas la scène que cette petite salope lui a jouée, mais le reste si.

-Comment tu expliques ça ? Ou Poppy ?

-L'effet de la potion, je suppose.

-Si je mets la main sur elle, je l'écharpe, fit le loup-garou, menaçant. Je te jure que j'avais du mal à me retenir, hier en cours, j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus. Lunard a eu du mérite de rester tranquille.

-A qui le dis-tu ! Je l'ai eu en cours avant-hier après-midi, et cette petite charogne n'a fait que me toiser avec un rictus moqueur sur la figure. J'ai eu plus d'une fois envie de lui faire avaler son sourire avec un bon sortilège ! Ma baguette m'a démangé plusieurs fois. J'ai quand même réussi à lui coller un zéro, à lui retirer cinquante points et à lui coller une semaine de retenue avec Rusard.

-Ça n'a pas du être difficile, tu as de l'entrainement ! ricana Remus, amusé.

-Je l'ai placée près d'un de mes serpents.

-Lequel ?

-Jonathan Dorby…

-Ouille… tu as été cruel, ce gamin est atroce.

-Particulièrement infecte, en effet. Il a ruiné sa potion comme je m'y attendais. La prochaine fois, je la place entre Dorby et Harper. On va voir qui fait la loi !

-Tiens… je ferai la même chose… s'amusa le loup-garou, l'esprit vengeur. Et le cours d'après où j'ai les 6ème année Gryffondor avec les Poufsouffles, je la mettrai près de Stebbins, elle ne peut pas le sentir, je l'ai remarqué. Elle va être folle !

-Mince, j'ai toujours les lions et les serpents ensemble, moi. C'est vrai, Stebbins est stupide, presque aussi incompétent en potions que Londubat, c'est dire. Enfin, maintenant que je n'ai plus Londubat en cours, c'est lui le plus nul de l'école.

-Neville a abandonné les potions ? s'étonna Remus.

-Il n'en a pas besoin pour faire de la botanique. C'est sa grand-mère qui l'obligeait à continuer, elle voulait qu'il devienne Auror, comme ses parents je suppose. Mais le garçon n'a aucune compétence pour être un Auror. Minerva a mis fin à cette stupidité avec l'aide de Pomona, et Londubat va être l'apprenti de Pomona après son diplôme. Du coup, j'en suis débarrassé.

-Botanique, hein ? C'est vrai qu'il semble doué dans ce domaine, j'ai entendu Harry en parler avec Hermione, une fois.

-Lupin, Minerva et Albus pensent que la petite peste va tenter de recommencer.

-Tu crois ?

-Y a des chances que ce soit moi la victime, la prochaine fois. Albus pense qu'elle veut ma mort et celle du bébé.

-Qu'elle essaie de toucher à l'enfant de mon filleul ! Je t'assure que je ne prendrai pas ma potion Tue-loup et que je m'arrangerai pour que Lunard soit sur son passage à la prochaine pleine lune.

Severus eut un petit sourire amusé, que ne remarqua pas le loup-garou qui ne quittait pas son louveteau des yeux.

-T'as pas peur que ton môme soit un loup-garou, Lupin ?

-Si, soupira Remus, en baissant tristement les yeux. C'est un risque à courir, j'étais pas certain de vouloir le courir d'ailleurs, mais Dora… elle était folle de rage lorsque je lui ai suggéré qu'elle devrait peut-être avorter. Alors j'ai laissé tomber.

-Je peux comprendre ça, fit Severus en passant sa main sur son ventre où il sentait son bébé gigoter.

Remus regarda le ventre de son collègue et soupira.

-J'aurais jamais pensé que tu risquerais ta peau pour avoir un enfant avec un Potter.

-Harry n'est pas James, Lupin. J'ai mis du temps à m'en apercevoir, d'ailleurs.

-C'est vrai, Harry n'est pas James. Il a plus de Lily qu'on n'aurait pu le penser. Sirius l'avait remarqué aussi, et je crois qu'il en était un peu déçu, il espérait la copie conforme de James. Mais c'est bien, Lily était une fille super, je suis content qu'Harry ait hérité de son caractère, il a pris le meilleur de chacun d'eux, on va dire ça comme ça.

-Chuis pas persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose de bon en James Potter, pesta Severus Rogue.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il savait très bien qu'en effet, Severus n'avait jamais vu que les pires côté de Sirius et de James, ainsi que les siens et ceux de Queudver, d'ailleurs. Il se leva et s'étira comme un chat.

-Je vais y aller, j'ai des copies à corriger, et comme la pleine lune approche, je n'aurai pas de soirées de libres avant quelques jours. Faut que je m'avance le plus possible.

Severus hocha la tête et regarda le loup-garou quitter l'infirmerie tranquillement. Il reposa sa tasse de thé à présent vide sur la table à roulettes qui se trouvait à sa portée, ferma les yeux et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux noirs emmêlés d'Harry.

Le lendemain matin, Harry était fin prêt pour quitter l'infirmerie. Il avait pris une douche dans la salle de bain de l'infirmerie, pas seul évidemment. Severus n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le rejoindre, et les amoureux s'en étaient donné à cœur joie après avoir jeté un sortilège de silence sur la pièce pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la maîtresse des lieux. Tous deux devaient retourner dans les cachots de Severus après l'heure du petit déjeuner. Ils avaient prévu de passer la journée à se concentrer sur le choix définitif d'un prénom pour le bébé, et se réjouissaient à l'avance de ce moment. Ron et Hermione étaient passés la veille, dans l'après-midi comme promis et avaient été ravis de voir que leur ami se portait bien. Harry avait félicité Hermione pour la brillance de ses déductions, et Hermione avait rougi tandis que Ron, flatté, était ravi qu'on puisse trouver sa petite-amie aussi intelligente.

Malheureusement, leur retour à la salle commune, n'avait pas échappé à l'œil acéré de la rouquine qui se doutait bien d'où ils revenaient. Et la chipie avait utilisé une oreille à rallonge pour écouter ce que le couple pouvait bien se raconter une fois seuls dans le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année. Elle avait ainsi appris qu'Harry était réveillé, que Severus se trouvait avec lui et ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, qu'ils allaient rentrer dès le lendemain matin dans les cachots après le petit déjeuner et passer la journée à choisir un prénom pour leur bébé, ce qui rendait Hermione hystérique car elle aurait aimé participer et leur faire des suggestions.

Ginny avait rangé son oreille à rallonge une fois qu'elle avait eu tous les renseignements qu'elle voulait et était retournée dans la salle commune. Elle avait fait semblant de lire Quidditch Magazine lorsqu'elle avait vu Hermione et Ron sortir de la salle commune pour aller faire un tour dans le parc du château. Aussitôt, elle s'était levée de sa chaise et était montée dans le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année, elle avait fouillé dans la malle de Ron pour y prendre la cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry avait prêté à son ami. Ginny avait entendu Ron dire à Hermione quelques minutes auparavant, qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'elle oublie de lui rappeler de rendre à Harry sa cape d'invisibilité. La rouquine avait tout de suite vu le parti qu'elle pouvait tirer de cette annonce et avait décidé de voler la cape.

Elle attendait donc, cachée sous ladite cape, dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, qu'Harry en sorte avec son garde du corps enceint. Son attente fut de courte durée, la chipie entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle vit le couple qu'elle attendait, en sortir. Severus portait une robe verte qui ne dissimulait pas son ventre plus que volumineux, et Harry avait un uniforme propre et fraichement repassé qui lui avait été apporté par Dobby. La bouche pincée et les yeux écarquillés de fureur, elle les vit se sourire, s'embrasser tendrement, puis s'éloigner de la porte de l'infirmerie tranquillement.

Elle entendit Harry s'inquiéter et demander à son compagnon.

-Ça va, chéri ? Tu n'as pas trop de mal à marcher ? Courage, encore un petit mois et c'est fini !

Ginny ne laissa pas à Severus le temps de répondre, elle se plaça devant eux dans le couloir, et pointa sa baguette par l'ouverture de la cape. Aucun des deux hommes ne remarqua la baguette et la main qui flottaient devant eux : ils se regardaient. Ils entendirent juste une voix qui lança :

-Redeant quardragintis annis brevi !

Surpris, ils virent un éclair de lumière les entourer tous les deux, et puis ce fut le black-out total et les ténèbres se refermèrent sur eux.


End file.
